Mishaps
by nanu107
Summary: Now housing 'How Long the Wait' Series.  Sometimes even the Prime Merlinian doesn't get it on the first try...  Snippets at the dayly life of a sorcerer
1. Mishaps: One thing

**Mishaps**

Prompt 084: Glue

Veronica was looking up, hand covering her mouth and eyes looking slightly alarmed. She was still considering things when the door opened, making her quickly turn to see Balthazar come in, and give him a bright smile.

"Hello Beloved."

"Love." He whispered, smiling and glad to be home early, before turning to lock the door. Balthazar walked towards Veronica, hand caressing the back of his neck and his wife notice he looked tired. He groaned softly, walking to sit beside the cashier. Veronica quickly sat over his lap, kissing his nose and then lips, and hugging him. "It's good to come home when you pamper me like that." That got him another kiss.

"You had a good day?" Veronica smiled sweetly, willing him to look only and at nothing but her.

"I wouldn't call it good, but it was fine." He said, hands snaking around her, and Veronica leaning against his shoulder. He went on explaining how long the lines were in the Government facilities, how hard it was to prove he was the owner of the name to the store, how lazy the workers were, how lunch break provided only an excuse for them to be mean, and so on so forth, Veronica peeking from time to time towards the ceiling. "I shouldn't go on I must be boring you to tears."

"No, of course not, beloved." She gave him another kiss, and a big bright smile.

"I should be grateful I'm home at least." He said, smiling at her. "But the weirdest thing happened; Dave called, saying he would be coming over for practice and then didn't show up." Veronica frowned at the news, surprised at the apprentice's actions. But Balthazar waved it off. "I bet he's either too busy with Becky or studying for some horrible test."

"Maybe he had some serious attachment." She said as he leaned to rest on her collarbone, giving her room for holding in her laughter. "I mean; appointment." Balthazar gave a soft nod, but then lifted.

"He would have called."

"Maybe he's stuck…" Here she was forced to cover her mouth and fake a cough, to stifle her laughter. "somewhere without a signal." She smiled again at Balthazar, providing a very good explanation for the apprentice's behavior.

"That would make sense."

"Are you mad at him?" Asked Veronica, seeing how calm he actually way.

"No, I was too tired anyway. Standing around a bank and doing paperwork for the new Arcana Cabana was draining enough, Dave would have finished me off." She kissed him again, and coerced him softly on taking a long warm bath. Balthazar agreed quickly, feeling too tired to fight even the woman who held his heart, and after she lifted, dragged his feet heavily to make his way to the stairs. Veronica watch him go, hoping he would hurry along, and smiled when he turned to her one last time. "Are you joining me?"

"In a minute, I'll just finish something here."

"Alright, I'll start filling the tub then." Veronica nodded, as he finally walked up the stairs and vanished into the apartment.

"Please don't tell him. I won't hear the end of it." Murmured Dave softly, hoping the low echo the words produced weren't picked up by Balthazar. Again Veronica looked up, placing her hand over her mouth and just stared. Dave was pressed arms and legs spread wide, as Da Vinci's Universal Man, and surrounded by sticky blue glue. Veronica had the same reaction she had hours ago, when she found the mess he'd made while trying to perform the spell, and finding him stuck to the ceiling: She laughed.

"I have no idea how to get you down." She said finally, shaking her head. "We could wait for the glue to dry and then see if it cracks and releases you." The suggestion was solid, and actually the only way to get him down, Balthazar had done that mistake once, and he and Horvath had been stuck to the roof of the library for a whole day. But at least back then they were stuck together; Dave as bad as it sounded would have to stay there on his own.

"Fine then I'll just hang here for a while." He said sarcastically.

"Veronica?" Called Balthazar from upstairs making Veronica walk to the stairs and answer.

"Coming!" She turned back to Dave. "Dave I have to go. If I don't he'll come back down to check why I am not there with him."

"Veronica, please: don't leave me here. I beg of you."

"I'm sorry Dave," She said, suppressing her laughter. "I'll think of something after Balthazar falls asleep alright?" She waved her hands towards him, trying to sooth him. "Just stick around alright?" And she hurried up the stairs, laughing.

"Veronica, don't… Hey, Veronica!" Dave fell quiet, hoping this particular humiliating moment didn't come back to hunt him, and took a deep breath. On the apartment above he heard them murmur from time to time, their steps echoing in the ground, then the lights of the shop were killed and Dave was plunged into darkness.

This was going to be a very long night.

I posted this without Beta-ing it. My Beta reader got lost in the jungle of college life and all I hope is that wherever she is she might survive on her own… Arlothia I miss you! *faints in worry* Sorry for that (grumble, grumble) and all the, _ahem_, mistakes and mishaps. I was working last night and just imagined this occurring, and couldn't keep from laughing. I hope you enjoy it and if you like it, please drop me a line or a review… I recently reviewed at some of the AWESOME stories out there and I got cookies and tea! *looks around mischievously*

Happy writing!


	2. Mishaps: And that other thing

**Mishaps**

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Mid November._

(A friend of mine gave ne the idea for this story and I just explored it deeper. This is part of the Balthy 100 Challenge, the prompt is at the end because I didn't want to spoil the ending… I hope you enjoy!)

Thank God spring was coming. The snow levels outside had been staggering this particular winter and trapped in Balthazar's house practicing every day and watching the couple cuddle in every possible corner (or ignoring the racket while they made love) was enough to have anyone wishing they were in Bahamas. Why oh why did he not go with his mother? And then the dreams he had after that skinny dipping talk…

In other words Dave could not concentrate on the class he was supposed to be concentrating on.

Dave stared at Balthazar's hands, as he showed him the spell, with some sort of twisted sensation in his gut. There was this whole thing of twisting nature's creations into strange things. Like taking a simple bar of Twix and making it grow six or eight time's its original length. Some things were just meant to be left as they were; chocolate goodness or not. Balthazar asked him if he'd gotten it, and Dave nodded. They were sitting inside Merlin's circle (the one they had to create in the baseman because their old lab and training ground had burned down at the start of winter), Balthazar's chair to one side while Dave was sitting on the large matter symbol carved on the floor staring at his master's newest creation. Maybe Balthazar should have selected something else to grow longer; like a Sneakers bar or maybe even French fries, oh yes he liked French fries.

"Dave?" Asked Balthazar suddenly growing very serious.

"Yeah?"

"Concentrate. Things will get harder from now on."

Hmm, harder. Why, oh why did Balthazar had to go and say that word? Now he was mixing this spell with stuff that shouldn't be mixed with magic from the first place! Dave nodded half his brain actually taking in what Balthazar was saying and his other half suddenly wondering if this spell would work in any way for specific body parts. Like fingers or legs or… His eyes wondered away, making Balthazar stop talking and create an exasperated sigh. "Dave, what's with you?"

"Nothing." Said Dave scratching the back of his head.

"Am I to remind you for the rest of your life that you are a bad liar, Dave?"

Dave gave a nod and frowned. "I was just… wondering if this spell… well does it work on the human body?"

Balthazar gave a small nod. "Yes but before we get into lengthening the body we should practice in other inanimate objects, understood?" Dave gave a nod. "So practice on a ruler or something of the sort."

"Are you suggesting independent studies? Must I remind you of that time…"

"No, please don't." Balthazar handed him the other Twix bar, as the master took a bite of the one still three feet long. Dave followed the instructions and to his surprise not only did the Twix grew longer, it grew thicker as well, making Balthazar stare at the boy, Balthazar had to actually step back and leave some space for the growing Twix bar. He looked at Dave, frowning. "What are you thinking about?"

Dave flushed deep read, breaking his concentration, and the bar of chocolate just shattered in two. Balthazar took another bite of his elongated normal Twix bar, frowning at Dave, but not pushing the subject. Balthazar searched about and found a ruler, tossing it to Dave, who started to practice again. The gigantic mess of Twix bar was cleaned up and Balthazar returned to see the ruler was six feet long, and still thin. "Now try practicing making it smaller than it was. Like six inches." He said softly, amazed at how quick Dave could take on anything Balthazar threw his way. But he was Merlin's heir it wasn't supposed to be so surprising. The boy was working hard anyway.

Dave handed the still shrinking ruler to Balthazar, who couldn't stop it from disappearing. Balthazar took a deep breath and took the two inch ruler and shook it to real size. Dave nodded in relief, and his master arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about Dave?" The apprentice lowered his head, still blushing and Balthazar sat back on his chair with his eyes narrowed. The Twix bar he held became normal size, actually bite size, and Balthazar chewed it while staring. He knew what Dave was thinking (the dirty little pervert) about and there was a short silence. "When we were under Merlin's tutelage, uhm, Veronica, Horvath and I used to fool around a lot. Yes, Dave I did use to fool around. So when we learned this particular spell, Horvath and I had the same question. _Can this be used in body parts, hmm_? And we tried it."

Dave stared at his master, apparently interested in the ending. "We had not yet mastered it Dave. It wasn't pretty. There was too much pain; Horvath was in bed for a week."

"Why?"

"Well we didn't tell Veronica, you see?, and when she walked into the room she… stepped on..."

Dave groaned. "She stepped on Horvath's…?"

"Yes, several times, she wasn't sure exactly what it was and she tried to kill it, thinking it was a snake." Dave chocked, turning from deep red to white in .2 seconds. "I was trying to find the spell to turn it back to normal size when I heard the broomstick and Horvath's whimpers." Balthazar seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "It is the only thing I still remember and makes me pity Horvath." Dave groaned and leaned forward, feeling the pain even when he was perfectly safe. "Can I trust you won't make the same mistake as me and Horvath?"

"Believe me Balthazar this is a story worthy of learn from."

"Good, now let us concentrate on you mastering this spell."

Dave stood, looking queasy. "I… I just… need a glass of water, alright? Just a second."

"Yes, of course." Pale as a sheet of paper Dave walked towards the shop, and Balthazar sniffled holding back his laughter. The sound of steps made Balthazar turn; at the base of the stairs Veronica stood, hands fisted over her hips and looking surprised at her husband. "What?"

"You are evil Balthazar, how could you tell Dave that sort of story?"

"It's the truth."

"Yes but you neglected to mention it was Horvath's _nose_ that got elongated!"

"His own damn fault for having dirty thoughts."

Prompt 011: Nose

… LOL! I had so much fun writing this I might give it another try with another prompt… We'll see.


	3. Interlude: The thing with warmth

**For Warmth…**

Prompt 000: None again… *sobsob*

A little vignette of how to get warm with words. Enjoy

"I'm cold I'm cold, I'm cold…" A yelp followed.

"Why are you so cold?"

"it's winter, beloved, and I'm very cold."

"First snow." A moment of silence. "Your feet are cold."

"So are my hands."A long, painful hiss followed. "See?"

"I believe you, why did you have to press your hands to my back?"

"To prove a point." They battle to get comfortable, little sounds and laughter followed until they settled.

"Your feet are cold."

"Warm them?"

"No, it would mean sharing body heat and I'm a very selfish man."

"Baaaalthaaazaaarrr!"

"Fine, but only because you could loose a toe or two." More hissing. "Where were you? The freezer?"

"Living room, watching that movie of the little people and the golden ring."

"_Watching literature_ then."

A moment of content silence.

"You are so warm."

"Your feet are so cold. Next time remember to put on a pair of socks." Another long silence. "They are not getting any warmer."

"Sorry. You know my feet never cooperate."

"Hmm. Let's try rubbing."

"Ah Balthazar no! That tickles!"

"That does it!"

"Balthazar… what are you doing!" Some rustling was heard, then a yelp and a content little groan. "Are those your socks?"

"If I get a cold it'll be your fault." He reached over her head to pull down the hat over her uncovered ears. "Now cuddle and be quiet."

"I'm quiet."

There was a long snoozing silence.

"Beloved?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you rolled up the heating pad or you are just happy I'm cuddling?"

"Oh what the heck! It's another way of staying warm."

Veronica could not help but to laugh.


	4. A little Fun: Cold and Flu

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 090: Scent

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Early November._

Balthazar felt cold. The mornings were growing chilly and the fact that he was totally uncovered, wearing only sweatpants and a warm shirt did not help matters at all.

His hand moved a few inches, searching for the duvet that Veronica used to steal during the night, frowning with closed eyes when he didn't find it. His hand moved further, finding the duvet and something very warm beneath it. Finally opening his eyes, Balthazar turned his head to see a large duvet-covered lump at the other side of the bed: the side where Veronica was supposed to be resting on. He stared at it for a while, his sleep fogged mind not really aware of the lumps' intentions until things cleared and he realized that the lump was trembling.

"Veronica?" He asked, suddenly panicking and reaching to touch, what he assumed was, the back of the lump- _er_ - Veronica's back. Balthazar spend a good minute searching for his wife's head, hidden beneath the duvet, two sheets of warm cotton, a pillow and finally a sweater, and found her trembling, teeth shattering together and her usually pale face flushed. He placed his hand over her cheek and then forehead. "You've got a fever." _A very high fever_, he thought to himself, not wanting to scare her.

"I'm so cold."

"It's alright, beloved." He said softly, kissing her nose, that felt cold, and hurried out of the bed, finding some socks and another sheet. "I'll take care of you."

"I'm only cold, Balthazar, I'm fi(_here teeth shatter long while saying the word_)ne." Her voice was stuffy, her eyes glassed over. Balthazar quickly uncovered her feet, wrapping them with his socks and then covered them again, using the sheet to wrap her in warmth. He then climbed to bed and under the wrappings of his trembling wife and held her tight.

"You'll be fine. I'm here." Veronica chuckled, as his hands rubbed her back and his legs covered her legs. He was a pillar of warmth, of steadiness; what Veronica usually was for him.

"That's what you used to say… when I… I got sick." Balthazar nodded softly, burying his nose in her dark hair.

"And I'll keep saying it for the rest of our lives." Veronica smiled, snuggling against his collarbone and hiding from the world against his warm skin.

Balthazar felt her rest, falling asleep against his chest, and felt fear tugging at his heart. It was an unconscious fear; after all she'd been feverish and dying when he'd barely known her, and when she usually grow sick, he would worry himself sick after her. It was rare for Veronica to actually get sick, even during the times with Merlin (after that horrible infection) she was very clean and avoided any sort of unhealthy environment, unless strictly necessary. She usually attended the sick after taking sweet Echinacea tea, or any herb that would keep her healthy. But this was New York, year 2010 and Balthazar had forgotten that this woman had never taken vaccination for the common flu. He needed to go out; buy her something to start building on her strength but he couldn't just leave her alone like this. So he'll have to absolutely improvise.

He made sure she was deeply asleep and very slowly got up. He hurried downstairs, still in his sleeping clothing and found his copy of the Encantus, quickly searching the old pages. He found the remedies for the flu and hurried to find the ingredients, then went back up to start preparing the bath for Veronica. Balthazar wasn't the expert in potions (he was more of a defense/offense type of guy) and so he might have used a few more drops than needed but… the smell the bathroom had adopted was a dead giveaway he was trying to clear the sinuses of any sick person in a square mile around their apartment.

Balthazar had ran a very warm bath, keeping the water on bearable levels and had injected the necessary oils into the water; lavender, eucalyptus, pepper mint, tea tree- _Oh boy_! He then hurried back to the room, leaving the mixture to mix and diffuse into the bathroom's air and the neighbor's windows, and uncovered his wife. Veronica frowned, eyes closed, as he tugged at her clothing. The warm socks, the nightgown, the underwear and once she was naked, and awake he lifter her in arms.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Shh, it's alright. I _do_ know what I'm doing." Mentally he let out a snort, as if. Veronica tired to warp around his neck, but her arms would not respond, so she closed her eyes and rested against his shoulder for the short trip. She let out a soft moan of surprise as he slowly sank her body in the infused waters, hands finally reaching forward to hold him.

"It's cold!"

"No, it's… You are too warm, beloved." She held onto him, unwilling to let go and whispering the water was too cold. Balthazar asked her to breathe in, and Veronica did so, still holding onto him. He groaned inwardly, and stood, her arms reaching for him and he leaned to kiss her. "It's alright, I'm here." He took off his shirt and then his sweatpants, climbing into the warm bath in boxers. He settled against the metal of the tub, his arms filling quickly with Veronica's body and he asked her to keep breathing in the scents. She did as ordered, snuggling close to him.

Balthazar caressed her back, the house's phone ringing somewhere in the distance as he kissed the top of Veronica's head.

Balthazar got Veronica out of the water before it cooled completely and dried her as she shivered inside his arms. Veronica was breathing a little easier now and seemed more content that sick. He didn't rinse the smell of oils from her hair of skin, hoping they would help her heal faster. He did try her hair with the dryer Becky had given the sorceress, not to worsen her condition. Balthazar then tucked her into bed, making sure she was well covered (he'd dressed her in pants, shirt, socks and covered her with two duvets) before announcing he'll be making her some chicken soup. She just smiled at him, still flushed because of the remnants of her fever and watch him go.

There were some cans of chicken soup in the cupboards, so he pulled one and got it warm in the next five minutes, searched the fridge for some orange juice and then the drawers nearby for same cold and flu and even allergies medicine. He did find Nyquil, saving it for later, and a couple of pills for congestion. He took it all in a wood tray, to Veronica, who had sat up in the bed, smelling the sweater she wore; it was his and she had always loved to wear his clothes; Balthazar had only found out recently; but Veronica used to sneak into his room to steal his handkerchiefs while he was away, just to feel him close.

"Ok, lunch time."

"What is it?"

"Chicken soup, some bread, and medicine."

"Yum." She said softly, making him smile and set the tray over her lap. "And what are you eating?" Veronica asked softly, making Balthazar smile.

"I'm not hungry, beloved. Eat. I'll be right back."

Balthazar returned to find Veronica eating the last of the soup, what meant she must have been very hungry, and biting the bread. He smiled at her, showing her the book he'd brought. "I thought maybe a little reading might make you feel better."

"I would love to beloved, but my head…"

"I know, hence I will be doing the reading." He sat on his side of the bed, allowing her to finish her meal while searching the book's contents. Veronica finished her meal and Balthazar hurried to set the tray away, returning to the marked pages of the book he'd brought. Veronica rested back on her pillows, content and belly full, medicines making their effect at their time when Balthazar put on his glasses and started reading. He'd read the sonnet to Veronica before, he'd claimed it described to some extend how he felt something around her. Veronica chuckled and closing her eyes rested against his chest.

"_My lady's presence makes the roses red,  
Because to se her lips they flush for shame…_"

That night Balthazar woke Veronica up for a second bath. He'd loaded the water with some more oils, different ones to help her sleep; tea tree and lavender. She complained a bit, asked him to join her, and Balthazar did, still ignoring his cell phone or the house's phone. He didn't care about the world outside, just Veronica and her sickness. He'd read some more poems, and even Shakespeare's sonnets then let her rest. Then made sure she drank lots of liquids, ate some more soup and finally was enjoying the warm waters of the bath and making sure she breathed in. Veronica pulled slightly apart, and kissed is chin.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm your husband, beloved. I must guard your well being." He said, lifting his hand to drench her naked shoulder. Veronica smiled, and lifted slightly to kiss his lips.

"It's been so long since anyone took such good care of me."

"You would do the same for me." Balthazar said softly, kissing her cheek.

"I always do." She sneezed, covering her mouth with both hands and looking up at her husband, a little ashamed.

"I guess that's our cue to take you to bed."

"Sorry."

He kissed her again. "Nothing to worry about." And it was truth he'd taken a double Echinacea doses last night; he drank Veronica's tea last night by mistake and trying to cover it up had then drank the one she served him a couple of minutes later. He'll have to remember to have some more fro breakfast. "You've been by far the best patience I've had."

"Really? I think I've been your only patient." He gave a nod and stood up, drying to then search around the small bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, for a large clean towel for Veronica.

"You have, and my patient now will be taking a dose of Nyquil and going to sleep. So come on." Veronica smiled, getting up from the tub as Balthazar quickly started to dry her.

"I'm feeling a lot better. My fever's gone too."

"Yes, I noticed." He got busy with wrapping her up with another warm towel, drying her hair and then lifting her to carry to bed her sore throat releasing a yelp.

"What means I can walk, Balthazar."

"I won't risk it." And he walked her to bed, Veronica laughing all the way. "I'll find you some warm pajamas alright, don't move."

"Balthazar?"

"Yes?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Good, stay in bed." And he dove into the closed, quickly putting on his own sleeping clothes and finding some loose pants and warm sweater for Veronica. "Would you like some socks?"

"No." She said from the bed, as he walked out with two different pairs; Veronica had taken off her towels and was resting under the suggestively placed sheets, her breasts pressing the oh-so-easily-pulled top of the cotton and looking suggestively at him. "I want you."

The socks fell from Balthazar's hands.

He'd heard once that sex was good for flu patients… or was it to prevent flu symptoms?

Anyway he gave it a try.

"Got a little cold, Veronica?" Said Dave after she greeted him to the store, looking a little tired himself. Veronica was humming and smiling. Her symptoms were now only a sore troat and a little cold but she was absolutely perfect.

"Ah yes but it as only, how did Balthazar called it? _A twenty four hour thing_."

"Oh, good to see you up and about then."

"Yes, well I had a good caretaker."

"Where is Balthazar? I've been calling him since yesterday; I'm a little muddled about a particular spell." Veronica's smile turned to a grimace and she looked up at the ceiling.

At that particular moment, Balthazar had turned to lie down on his stomach; stuffy nose, sore throat, feverish and just snuggling against the bedding. "Oh I'm dying!" He screamed to the pillow hoping it would make the pounding of his head leave.

It didn't.


	5. A Little Fun: Movie Night

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 056: Movie

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Mid November._

After dinner Veronica had insisted that both Becky and Dave stayed over. It was starting to snow hard after all and they had to walk back to their homes so it was out of the question; the hour was late, their clothes were already drenched because of a little accident during practice, and it was only decent of the sorceress to insist they stayed. So Becky called to her sorority house and let them know she wouldn't be making it home tonight, while Dave called Benet, who never answered. Tank was already asleep in a small bed Veronica had found for the dog a month or so again, having met and adored the little pet, for reasons only Dave understood (Balthazar was perplexed by her liking of the dog, she usually hated dogs). Veronica usually begged Dave to bring the pet over, and Tank liked the attention. Balthazar had just shook his head, and told them they were always more than welcome.

The younger couple had sat down to watch a movie. They were discussing wether to play a game of monopoly or go to bed afterwards when Balthazar arrived to the room, with a tub of something Dave could not recognize at first glance and a spoon. He said nothing, still watching the movie, and opened the seal around the tub, ripped the lid and started eating. For a moment it was more interesting to watch Balthazar than the movie about five sisters and their love problems. It had been Becky's choosing tonight, so…

Anyway, Balthazar watched the movie for a few minutes, then found out his tub of, probably, ice cream was more interesting. Dave frowned at his master, as Veronica walked pass by, dug her own spoon into the mixture and dropped big dollop into her coffee, walking way as she stirred the contents in the warm cup. Balthazar scolded softly at this, but Veronica didn't care to listen and just left. Dave finally got a look at the colorful paper wrapped around the tub and frowned.

"Is that whipped cream?"

Balthazar turned, as if catch with his hands in the cookie jar, to Dave; blue eyes wide. For a moment he didn't answer, studying his apprentice and the intentions behind the question.

"Yes."

"You are eating Cool Whip from the tub?"

Again the same stare, and Balthazar gave a frown; amazingly enough his arms moved to protect the Cool Whip. "Yes."

"Are you nuts?"

A moment of silence, again. "Yes you know that. And I am also craving something sweet." Balthazar returned to his tub of Cool Whip and dug in, aware of the stare Dave was giving him. "What?"

"Cool Whip is bad for your liver."

"It can be worse for your face if you don't shut it." And Balthazar ate some more, Becky kept watching the movie as the apprentice turned to the screen, wondering how his master could stomach something as Cool Whip alone. There was a long silence, in which Elizabeth Bennet declared her hatred for Darcy, and then Dave turned back to Balthazar, who seemed to be dragging the moment before eating the last of the Cool Whip.

"How can you eat that?"

"With my mouth."

"But you are not even mixing it…"

"I like things simple, Dave. Haven't you notice?"

"Sure, but have you tried it on strawberries?"

"Yes, I rather eat it like this."

A long silence, in which Dave kept staring, Becky sighed and Veronica returned to the kitchen to drop her cup, pick up a strawberry and returned to the living room, dipping her fruit for more of the cream. Balthazar had a little struggle with his wife, after all there was very little Cool Whip left, and Veronica just kissed him and got some of the remaining cream. Balthazar started to clean the bowl with his finger. Suddenly he seemed unnerved and turned. "What Dave, what?"

"It's Cool Whip, nothing more."

"Yes, just Cool Whip."

"You are weir."

"No, you are the weir one."

"Could you guys shut it? I'm trying to watch the movie here." Snapped Becky at both men who shrank with the force of her voice.

"See now Becky's angry at me because of you."

"She's not angry, she's just annoyed."

The woman turned to give them both a stare that had them quiet.

For fifteen seconds.

"But to eat Cool Whip…"

"I need the Cool Whip it gets me through my anxiety ok?" Balthazar said loudly moving his hands about, tub of cool whip falling to his feet. The man took a deep breath and released it through his mouth, leaning to pick up the empty tub and looking at the screen. Becky just shook her head and leaned against Dave's shoulder again. Her boyfriend was quiet, apparently considering the words.

"You suffer of anxiety?" The other two groaned.

"Ok, Dave either you drop it or I get my movie and leave." Said Becky, getting angry now. Dave turned to Becky, apologizing, while Veronica appeared again from the general direction of her room, and moved to the kitchen. The young couple decided to continue watching the movie as Balthazar just snuggled into his recliner, frowning a little. The sound of a seal breaking resounded in the small living room, and Balthazar turned; to watch Veronica hurry to their room with a bowl of strawberries and a new tub of Cool Whip. He stood up quickly and quietly, and hurried after his wife. Becky heard the door to the older couple's room slam closed and then smiled up at Dave, who seemed- troubled.

"What is it?"

"They'll probably have sex now and I won't be able to sleep because of the racket."

"Dave, please." Said Becky shaking her head and returning to watch the movie.

"I was the one glued to the ceiling for a whole night, remember?" He said, shuddering with the memory.


	6. A Little Fun: Gingerbread

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 017: Cookie

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Late November_

Becky had told Veronica it was tradition, at least at her grandparent's house. Veronica had been mildly interested, mostly for the historic part of the tradition, and then a little confused when Becky had smiled and asked what she thought about it.

"What should I think about what?"

"About us making gingerbread cookies. I thought we could get started right now and we'll have them iced before dinner." Veronica smiled brightly at Becky.

"Well I don't know how to make them, or if we have the required ingredients."

"Not to worry, I went grocery shopping before dropping by." She said, lifting the bag of items she'd brought earlier, smiling at Veronica. "I know the recipe by heart! My grandmother thought me so what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Veronica!" Said Becky like a little child, sure the older woman was teasing her. Veronica smile became a grimace and then she started biting her lip.

"I'm sorry Becky, but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"I suck at cooking. Horvath used to say that he would rather drink swamp mud than try my stew."

"I can give testament of that." Said Balthazar walking by them, making Veronica narrow her eyes at her husband's back while Becky laughed. The younger woman remembered when Veronica told her a few days ago, reason why she'd through about making cookies with Veronica; it couldn't be that difficult right?

"You don't have to worry about that, I can teach you."

The sound of laughter echoed from the hallway, and then sound of the attic's door and stair were heard, meaning master and apprentice had gone up to do some studying. Veronica's eyes closed, looking annoyed at her husband's mockery then turned back to Becky. "Many have tried, Becky. I just don't get cooking."

"Then how did you cook all these months?"

"I didn't, all I can make is tea. Balthazar's been the one cooking." Becky took a moment for the information to sink in, in reality she had helped too during the cooking process of several dinners, and now that she thought about it, it was truth: she'd asked Veronica to take it easy and just sit down while she cooked. She wondered how this woman could keep such secret for so long and then frowned. "I usually burn one pot before I'm done with any of my attempts to try and learn to cook. Once I even burn two pots, in succession."

That got Becky's eyes to widen.

"I don't get it; you are an awesome potion master, a great sorceress; hell you even merged your soul with another woman's soul, and you can't cook?"

"I have been the only one sorcerer capable of doing said merging spell. I shall go down in history as the woman who pulled that one off; but not for my cooking skills." She said smiling, a little disturbed by the idea of not been able to cook. "Do you cook?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do." Murmured Veronica, turning away. "You are a proper lady."

"Let me try and help you Veronica. My housemates say I am a pretty good cook."

"You would?"

"Of course."

"Then I hope you have the patience of a saint."

"Woman I think you are cursed!" Cried Becky loudly, while Veronica blew the burning tray of broken down cookies. It was the third tray, the third batch, the third try. Becky watched Veronica throwing the tray under the running water. Becky wasn't even trying to avoid the smoke or burning food, just let Veronica move about while the little smoke alarm started beeping, again. Becky picked up the small remote, pressed the button Balthazar had told her to when it started beeped and killed the alarm. Veronica finished killing the fire and then placing both hands over the sink, head down.

"That's exactly what Horvath said when I tried taking cooking lessons from the maids."

"I'm sure he was only kidding."

"That's what Balthazar said."

"Then you've got to try harder."

"That's what Merlin told me after kicking those two out."

Throwing her hands to the air, Becky walked towards the living room, unable to believe what was happening. From the kitchen Veronica's soft voice followed. "That's what Greta, my maid, did when I lost my temper!" Becky smacked her forehead and walked towards the hidden attic, needing a moment to think. She climbed the stairs, once in the small office, both master and apprentice turning to her, she took off her apron and threw it towards Dave, who seemed amused. Balthazar, who was smiling, welcomed her and offered a seat.

"How is it possible that such a talented woman in all aspects of her life cannot understand a thing of cooking?" She asked the husband, sitting before Dave, offering her arms. Balthazar watched the pair, with a small frown. Dave took her arms, and Becky threw her back softly backwards not to hurt herself, and remained like that for a few moments.

"Veronica is a genius, but we all have our little weakness, don't we?"

"But cooking? She's a good potion's maker, and potions relate to cooking so…" Finally several pops were heard, and Becky groaned in relief. Balthazar leaned back, surprised, and watched as the woman leaned to rest on the carpeted floor. "I thought it would be some sort of help."

"Nothing seems to work, actually. Many have tired, as Veronica said, none have succeeded. So far."

"You know Beck, when I'm having a little difficulty with some spells, Balthazar gives me little tips; using physics." Said Dave placing handing the Encantus over to Balthazar, who nodded. "IT helps to sometimes use familiar words with new topics; maybe if you use the principles of potion making with Veronica you'll be able to have probably some decent coffee by the end of the day."

Becky listened to the two of them, none really helping; sure Veronica had tried before, sure she knew of potions, but Becky knew nothing about potion making… Why not ask Veronica herself, right? Becky practiced her breathing exercises some more minutes, the other two quiet as they watched her, while a plan formed in the woman's head. "Alright! I'm ready to try it again."

"The fire extinguisher is in the cupboard!" Called Balthazar, worried, as she slid down the stairs. The woman rolled her eyes once she reached the ground. She was going to teach those two that she could be a good teacher too.

"Alright, try this." Said Becky to Dave, offering him a cookie. Absentmindedly he took the offered morsel and bit into it. Balthazar took that moment to return to the room and watched Dave eating the cookie with a frown. Becky acknowledged him with a smile. "How is it?"

"Good I guess."

"Good?"

"Yeah, sweet and good."

"Just sweet and good?"

"It's also very soft."

"Soft good or bad?"

"Good, I guess." Becky offered one of the cookies to Balthazar, who arched and eyebrow and stared at the item.

"Go on, try them. I'm trying a new recipe." And still doubtful, reason why he was still alive, he took the item. Dave finished his cookie and continued reading the Encantus, while Balthazar climbed into the room, still staring at his cookie. Becky left and Balthazar sniff his prize.

"Really Balthazar I doubt Veronica was able to manage that one."

"Why?"

Dave looked back, not finding Becky, and leaned over to Balthazar. "They are really good. Awesome really."

"Hmm." And Balthazar bit into the cookie. It was good, it melted in your mouth, sweet but not too over powered with the ginger taste, the icing was perfect. He'd eating a lot of ginger bread cookies but so far this were the best he'd had this century. They remained him of the ones he used to buy at a small store in England, right before it burned down in the great fire. He finished his cookie, just as Veronica sneaked through the door. "Beloved?"

"Becky sends more cookies and milk." She said softly, walking into the room with a small bowl full of cookies. Dave reached for some of them, and asked for a glass of milk, while Balthazar took the bowl and placed it over the desk and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Do you like your cooking lessons with Becky?"

"So far, so good. She makes things so much easier." And she gave him another kiss, lifting a cookie so he could eat it. "Are they good?"

"Yeah, they are very tasty." Veronica leaned and kissed him, giving him a small smile and then left the room. Dave dunked his cookies in the warm milk, making Balthazar frown. "Aren't you ashamed? These are works of art why are you making them soggy?"

"Hey you eat Cool Whip with a spoon, I eat soggy cookies, I say we break even."

Balthazar said it was time for them to get back to work.

Veronica entered the kitchen quickly, a big smile in her face.

"You are right they didn't notice the difference!"

"See, I told you. Blind testing is the best way of knowing if the cookies are good."

"Yeah, but who would have thought; I cookies gingerbread cookies and actually feed one to Balthazar. And he didn't spit it out." And Veronica's joy brought Becky joy.

It was one of those little triumphs.


	7. A Little Fun: Clear Waters

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 035: Lake

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. December, first snow storm._

Author's Ramblings: With NaNoWriMo out of the way now (thank God for little mercies) I thought I'd continue posting about winter with our favorite sorcerers. I'm not really sure if it's already snowing in New York but I like to think it is… Not a heavy snowstorm but something soft and potentially capable of making every concrete walkway slippery. -_- I know, I'm evil. Anyway, enjoy… Happy reading/writing!

New York winter was very harsh.

Veronica had witnessed harsh winters, and such, but to her surprise this new city wasn't stopped by it. The people within the city were resilient to give up to the inclemency's of weather, the winter storm approaching and the promise of nothing but snow. Veronica loved snow, but after spending three whole days trapped in the building, with Balthazar and Dave practicing and nothing to do with herself, she was about to start crawling the walls and casting plasma bolts at the two men to try and find some sort of amusement in a fight. With her skill, and knowing she was awfully right, she might end up killing them for the amusement.

She was bored. Becky had decided to stay at her sorority house, and was unable to accompany them, Balthazar absolutely refused to take his car out in this weather, and to walk in six feet of snow wasn't too much of a good idea. So Veronica sat under the tall panels of glass in front of the store, watching snow pile over more snow. It got even more boring to just sit there, and do nothing.

"Ok, that does it! I'm bored out of my mind!" Screamed Dave, appearing from the general direction of their basement. "If I don't do something out doors soon I will plasma bolt myself to the moon!"

Veronica turned tos mile at the boy, happy someone felt the same way.

"that would be something to watch." Muttered Balthazar, also appearing downstairs in his infinite patience; Dave wore sweatpants, socks and t-shirt, a thick sweater over it all. Balthazar wore warm pants and a polo shirt, socks and a scarf around his neck. Veronica knew why; it was the first thing to go stiff and cold during winters. They were both barefoot and looking about to start their bickering if Veronica didn't do something about it. "Dave screaming all the way up the stratosphere."

"At least I would be doing something; we already covered everything we needed to cover for month and a half!"

"What doesn't mean you already _know_ it. You should go to the circle and practice more."

"I am tired of lifting my hand and _freezing_ things, Balthazar. If I wanted to freeze something right now I would just open the door and throw it outside."

"Why don't we try freezing your little bony…"

"Alright, boys, that's enough." Said Veronica standing up, calling for their attention; both Balthazar and Dave turned to her looking a little embarrassed. "But it is true, been trapped in this building for the rest of winter does not sound very… appealing."

"_Appealing_." Repeated Balthazar amused. "You are been generous Veronica." He continued, sarcastically and moving away from them, searching for something to inspect or do.

"What can we do? There's another storm approaching and Becky's not even here to start playing Twister."

"Is that what you guys do when I'm away? Play Twister?" Started Balthazar itching with the need to do something even fighting sounded amazing at the moment.

"Balthazar, please." Warned Veronica, walking to the stairs, Dave followed her with his eyes and then turned to Balthazar, who was watching her with his eyes. "I remember how hard winter was in the Keep, then how glad we were it was over so we could go swim at the lake." She said, caressing a particularly tall urn. Luckily Dave had asked and unlike the urn from the first Arcana Cabana this one was harmless. "Do you remember that lake, Balthazar? The waters were so clear."

"Yes, Horvath and I used to race each other. Usually who ever got there last would help master with his concoctions."

"You always avoided helping master with his potions."

"Because I always won."

"Then what happened to those agile legs?" Shot Dave, making Veronica look up and shake her head.

"They were lost while studying nasty cursing spells, wanna try?"

"Boys!" Veronica said loudly making Master and Apprentice turn again. "I wish it were summer so I could find some lake and skinny dip!" she cried, making Dave's eyes widen and Balthazar's mouth open.

"So you did skinny dip with the maids!" Said Balthazar, pointing at the retiring lady, following quickly, Dave followed as well to find out what was all this about. "I heard it once from Horvath and the stable boys but never got the chance to wa… I have to go downstairs."

"You sneaked to watch the maids skinny dip!" Asked Veronica, taken completely by the news, Balthazar's eyes closed, and Dave could see his eyes close and grimace take over his features. "Balthazar Blake!"

"She's calling you by your full name, you should answer." Whispered Dave, feeling sorry for his master.

"Oh shut up." Balthazar turned to his wife and smiled at her. "Yes dear?"

"Did you or did you not watch the maids swimming naked in the lake?"

"I- I was seventeen Veronica, please. Horvath always had these nasty habits and the ability to drag you in with him and you know it." He said quickly, apologizing with his eyes, or at least hoping he was. Veronica arched an eyebrow. "I never saw you, if that makes you feel any better."

"But Horvath did?"

"Uhm… I can't believe I'm actually considering defending him!" He said out loud, turning to his apprentice. "Yes he did, most of the times he usually just followed to watch you swim naked. There now you have another reason to kill him."

"Oh, yes I will! How dare he watch me swim naked?"

"Question is how dare you swim naked in that lake? Didn't Master tell you to keep clean after that fever?"

"Reason why I swam naked in that lake; its waters were so clear!"

"I wish I had swam naked at least once." Both Balthazar and Veronica turned to Dave, who smiled. "New York has no lake crystal clear enough to swim in."

"You've never swam naked?" Whispered Veronica, in surprise hand over her chest. Making Balthazar turn to her. "That's just… unnatural. Did you have a good childhood?"

"Veronica, what?"

"It was fine, did most things, except swim naked. Unless it was in the tub back home."

"Oh that is just too bad." Said Veronica, changing the subject from her swimming naked to Dave not having swam naked. "Swimming naked is quite the nicest experience anyone could have. Balthazar, we should take Dave swimming."

"Naked? I pass, thank you."

"Balthazar don't flatter yourself, I would never swim naked in front of you guys; it would creep the hell out of me." A moment of silence. "Ok, not around you but if Veronica wanted to swim naked with me…"

Balthazar's ring glowed as he pointed his finger at Dave. "Not another word." Dave smiled and they sat around the kitchen's table.

"I should have accepted to go to Bahamas with mom, I would be taking the sun and sipping a Mojito."

"What's a Mojito?" Asked Veronica, appearing at the table with a tub of cool whip and a bowl of fresh fruits.

"A way of refreshing with strong alcohol." Said Balthazar opening the tub of whipped cream and reaching for a strawberry. "I'll put ten pounds before New Year's if I keep eating like this."

"Balthazar, you put up ten pounds after coming out of that urn." As Balthazar glared Dave just smiled.

"I wish I had a Mojito." Said Veronica, using a grape to dip in the cream. Dave pulled out a banana and peel it while nodding. "Can we visit Bahamas one of these days, Balthazar?"

"Of course, beloved." And he stole a kiss.

"What is Bahamas, love?" Asked Veronica smiling, wile Dave snorted. Balthazar closed his eyes and leaned his face.

"A tropical vacation destination, beloved." He bit the strawberry, as Veronica nodded her understanding.

"I wish I were in Bahamas, right now." She mused, making Dave nod strongly with the suggestion. Balthazar's eyes shot up, staring at the far wall. Dave noticed this and turned to see if there was something strange going behind his chair and saw nothing.

"We could go," said Balthazar suddenly, making the other two look at him. "Not Bahamas but I know of this small island in eastern Pacific. It's a lonely little place where people use to camp. There's this big warm lake, a waterfall and huts with running water and electricity." He said, looking at the other two. Veronica and Dave watched him for a minute then turend to each other. "it's summer down there now."

"I'll go pack!" Said Dave as Veronica stood.

"What should I take? I'll have to inspect my closet!" Balthazar watched them go and looked at the tub of cool whip. He waited a moment, making certain they had left, and picking the tub up started to eat the thick concoction with his fingers. Suddenly the phone rang and he got up, picking it up and holding it between his shoulder and ear while continuing to eat the cream.

"Yes?"

"_Balthazar is Becky. What are you guys up to?_" She sounded as bored as they had been a second ago.

"Nothing much, we'll probably be teleporting to a little tropical island before the day is out." There was a short silence in the line. And then Becky started to scream at him because they hadn't bothered inviting her. Balthazar pulled the phone away and turned. "Dave! Becky's on the phone!"


	8. A Little Fun: His Fault

**A Little Fun**

Prompt: *snorts* None again!

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Mid December._

Author's Note: Just picture this: Veronica and Becky complaining that they only have each other to hang around (not that they don't like it but you know, social skills are lacking) and Dave wants to take matters into his own hand by fabricating some more female friends for them to hang out. Then you'll get it. LOL!

There had been many times, since that faithful first battle in which the girls had been called in by one or both boys to bring strange items. A pink throw, two turtles, seventeen boxes of Skittles, even a DVD player with a VCR movie. Becky had lost count of how many afternoon teas had been interrupted, how she'd been forced to leave earlier than usual from yoga class, or how she'd been to the new and improved Arcana Cabana to pick Veronica up so they could deliver some strange concoction within a glass vial.

Sometimes it was purple, others blue, but usually the concoctions were green.

Today was no different. She had finished her show early, there was some marathon starting at eleven so she just worked four hours, and her cell phone rang. It was Dave's number but when she flipped and answered it was Balthazar's voice that greeted her.

"_Hello, Rebecca. May I be as bold as to ask a favor?_"

"Sure."

"_I need spare clothes, if you can a skirt and blouse, along with underwear. Could you please lend me some?_"

Ok this was the weirdest of all requests.

"_Oh, and high heels. Make them very pointy._" And Balthazar hung up.

Veronica, who had been grocery shopping, was staring at her cell phone as well, why would Dave have ask her for a spare change of clothes?

They arrived at the turn about station about the same time, each holding a bag with the requested items. Veronica wasn't surprised to see Becky there, and the younger woman just waved and smiled as if nothing was wrong. "You got called in too?"

"Yes. Dave asked me for…"

"Woman's clothing?" Asked Becky not surprised at the fact. When Veronica answered int eh positive Becky explained her own call. "I guess they most be experimenting with mannequins or something like that."

"Actually there is a spell to recreate a female body out of several items. One of them are white lily petals."

"Wait a moment… Dave bought white lilies the other day." Both women turned to stare at each other and then hurried into the station, down the stairs, through the metal door down the catwalk…

"I just can't believe you've done this!"

Both women looked down at the Merlin's circle, where a devastated girl stood, wearing nothing but a towel. She had pale skin, dark long hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was beautiful, her arms slim, her legs long. For all Becky knew she was pulled out of a Playboy magazine, except her breasts were smaller than professionally necessary and she couldn't' keep a straight pose. Becky's eyes widened as Veronica started to glow with intent anger.

"You started it!" The women turned, outside the Merlin's circle was another woman; this one a voluptuous dark blond; also with pale skin, long legs and naked. She seemed angry for some reason. Her lips were full and rosy, her breast in perfect proportion to any other professional model and her legs wonderfully long. Her hair was short, messy and her eyes were intense ice blue. She seemed to have been trained to walk around naked, and if she were wearing a pair of high heels she might look just like the month's playmate.

"You didn't have to go turn me into a woman!"

"I didn't! I turned you into a girl, who needs a training bra!"

"I do not need a training bra! You need surgery!"

"No one has ever complained about them before."

"Change me back, old man!"

"I'm not and old man, I'm smoking hot!"

"That's not funny Balthazar! Turn me back now!"

"As soon as you turn me back Dave!"

Wait, what?

"What is going on here!" Both women turned up, blushing deep red. The blond searched about for something to cover up with and the only thing she found was the Encantus. Becky and Veronica waked down the stairs and stared at the other two women, who were yet to answer Veronica's question, while the sorceress placed her hands on her hips. The brunette buried in her towel, hands covering her face while whimpering. The tall blonde just took a deep breath.

"Well he started it." Was the only line of defense she could utter, making Veronica lift and eyebrow.

"Dave?" Asked Becky now standing before the brunette who was peeking through her tightly clasped fingers and blushing even deeper.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." She uttered in shame, tensing her shoulders while her head leaned further down. She seemed to be trying to hide herself in a feta position, thing that was sort of difficult while standing.

"What happened?"

"He did it again!" Called the blonde, angry.

"Balthazar!" Said Becky in a yelp as the book she… he… whatever, was holding fell to the ground.

"Yes! It's me. Dave read a spell thought it would be fun to try and did try. On _me_."

"Why you?"

"I was trying it on _me_, but I pointed at the mirror instead of me and the shot bounced."

"Landing on _**me**_!" Veronica let out a laugh. "It's not funny beloved!"

"That is the sweetest beloved you've said to me. So feminine." Balthazar stared at her/his wife with a little astonishment and then turned to Dave.

"Is it normal for a woman to fancy another woman?" Answered the apprentice finally showing her face.

"Only if you are a lesbian." Answered Dave quickly, but knowing that it was completely healthy for any other heterosexual woman to fantasize about another woman. Or so he hoped.

"I'm having very lesbian thought…"

"Wowowowowowow! Stop! I don't wanna hear it!"

Veronica stepped between the two other sorcerers while laughed. "Ok, it's enough. Dave return Balthazar back into his original body."

"I can't."

A moment of silence in which Balthazar turned, her long hair over her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It was a timed spell."

"A _timed_ spell?" Asked Balthazar in girly disbelief.

"Yeah, like a curse but not cursing you." The other three women stared at her. "I wanted to play hookie so what? Maybe even be friends with Becky." Another moment of stares. "Alright maybe more than just friends…" Becky covered her mouth and blushing pushed him away from Balthazar, who looked about to dissolve into either screams or tears.

"And you didn't' want to hear my lesbian thoughts?"

"And how long is this spell going to last?" Asked Veronica to Dave, who was currently sitting inside the cage, while Becky incorporated to stare down at her… boy—girlfr- beloved one, and shook her head. Dave didn't answer staring down at her slim new hands and cute feet. "Dave, how long?"

"Just the weekend."

"With my luck it'll last till next century. Did you bring me any clothes?" Asked Balthazar, looking at the bags Veronica carried.

"Yes I brought them! Now get back to the back room and put on some clothes! I can't believe you are walking around naked!"

"Enjoy the show beloved, it's all yours." Rolling her eyes and knowing Balthazar would need some help, Veronica followed.

"You too Dave, you have to put on some clothes." Said Becky pulling the back pack she carried to show him the clothes. She'd brought the skirt, but also a pair of jeans, a blue blouse and underwear. There were a pair of boots, for the weather, and a thick sweater. "Do you know how to put on a bra?"

"Becky I can't take it off of you. While looking."

Becky nodded, laughing. Dave stood, a little uneasy of taking off the towel but at the end did so. Becky showed him/her how to put on her new underwear, listing to her complaining about the wired bra, and then showed her how to don her jeans with some dignity. "Darn it Dave, you are hot!" That might boost his self stem.

"Well it's good to know that at east as a girl I would have fit in." She said softly, smiling. "Although I'm still not too sure about this bra thing." He mused out loud, while his mind wondered what would happen if he got struck by lightning. Hell he wasn't even sure why women didn't get struck by lighting with them on.

"What did you expect? Walk around without one on?"

"Now that's a good idea."

"I am NOT putting that on!" They turned to the thunderous voice, the apprentice amazed at the force used, while Becky sighed.

"I guess there's some trouble in paradise." Becky and Dave walked towards the door making out a little fight between the other two, with especial insistent tone from Veronica, a objection from Balthazar. A murmur of a repay was heard and then another of Balthazar's objection. Then something was snapped into place and a cry of pain.

"I feel raped." Whined Balthazar, a little scoff adorning the words. Veronica laughed, and after a minute (which the younger couple took to hurry away) both Veronica and Balthazar came out of the room, the first smiling while the second seemed in pain.

"Everything aright Balthazar?" Asked Dave, hiding a smirk.

"No, and I have you to thank for that!" And groaning softy, very lady like (to everybody's surprise) Balthazar pulled the strap of the bra holding ahem them up and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"His…" Veronica started, signaling with little waves of her fingers at the genera upper torso. "_Her_ bra size is a number or two larger than mine."

"Balthazar you are one hot chick!"

"I told you Dave, I'm smoking hot." And with a slight wave of her hips she waked up the stairs of the lab, apparently trying to keep her balance with the low heel shoes.


	9. NightTerrors: Zombiethon

**Night Terrors**

Prompt 062: Zombie

Author's Ramblings: LOL!

Dave was grasping tightly onto Becky's hand as they ran through Central Park. Why was he running trough the park he had no idea, but as long as he made his way quickly and effectively into the dark shelter Balthazar had spoken about through the phone nothing else mattered. Becky was letting out little pants, as tired as he was, but aware that if she as much as uttered a word they might be found by some crazy horde.

The whole city had gone Resident Evil on him and all he could do was call Balthazar to find shelter. The old master had told him that he and Veronica had found shelter in the small castle within Central park, and that if he wanted to live he should get his sorry ass along with Becky to the warded place. Apparently there were some more survivors with them, and the place was guarded with magic to avoid the entrance of the zombie hordes. So he'd gone, gotten Becky out of her radio show (even though it was broadcasting live and shouting news to the living public) and was currently through Central Park.

He was forced to use some plasma bolts to defend both of them , he was sure Balthazar would understand, and was currently charging another one with his free hand, to blow a particularly large horde of zombies.

Zombie was a pretty weir word now that he thought about it. A dead body brought back to life because of science… Or something like that would say the dictionary. The bolt cleared the large horde and they turned into the direction of the DeLacorte Theater, Becky behind him calling for him to stop. "I can't, Dave, I just can't. I need to rest!" She said, slowing down while Dave pulled at her to move.

"Becky, we're almost there, come on! Don't stop!"

"Dave I'm too tired, I need to take a moment…" She fell to her knees, panting as zombies crawled out of the trees and brushed.

"Damn it! There's no end to them!" Dave lifted his hands, and taking a deep breath carved Merlin's circle in the ground beneath him, using the strongest shield he could muster to try and get Becky up. "Come on, Beck! This can't last forever."

"I'm just too tired…"

"This is so unlike you! Come on you are an athletic young woman, you jog ever day for Pete's sake!"

"I've been slacking off because of us playing PS3 till the wee hours of the morning."

Dave stared at her, after giving a quick snort, and took a deep breath. "We've got to go to the castle, Balthazar is waiting there. I'm sure Veronica made tea already."

"Yeah, you're right." And so Becky stood, Dave smiling, before the man put his hands together as if in prayer, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Becky pressed her hands against his back and opening his eyes a large burst of flame burned through the trees and bushes, and through the zombies. They kept running, Becky now capable of keeping up, and fire not harming them, as they reached the end of the theater; the castle came into view, as if a sight from heaven itself and Dave let out a sigh of relief.

The castle exploded.

As rain and fire rained down on them, zombies appearing from the far sides of the theater, Dave stared as the flames took over the place where the building used to stand. Becky let out a cry of fear and from the lake two tall figures rose; one bathed in black and the other in purple.

"What the..?"

"Damn zombies…" Grumbled Balthazar as he and his wife walked to shower, holding onto each other. Veronica was the first to see them and smiled.

"Hello Dave!" She waved. It was amazing how crazy this whole thing was being. Veronica was wearing that dress he'd first seen her in, and when he turned he noticed Becky texting someone. Balthazar shook his head, taking off his coat to dry. "How have you two been?"

"Tired." Answered Becky, still texting.

"Come on guys we've got to get out of here!" Cried Dave out, pulling Becky along as Balthazar squeezed the coat. "Balthazar, come on! Stop drying that thing and let's go."

"Why hurry Dave?"

"The… the zombies man!"

"Ah, there's no hurry; Veronica is serving them tea."

Dave turned; he had to turn away, shake his head and take a second look. Indeed Veronica was serving the zombies tea, and the zombies were wearing bonnets and little hats, as if a little girl's tea party.

"Tea Dave?" Asked Veronica, smiling at him. When he turned to Balthazar the old master had turned into a zombie and groaned at him…

"AAAAhhhhRRRGGG!"

The screams in the dark living room mixed as an empty tub of cool whip and two spoons fell to the ground. Veronica was still screaming, when Becky turned and slapped Dave's shoulder Balthazar lifting from his side of the couch to shoot daggers at Dave.

"What is wrong with you!"

"Why did you do that!" Whimpered Veronica still pressed to Balthazar and fists closed, hiding in fear. "You scare the living lights out of me!"

"I had a nightmare! And he was a zombie and you were serving tea to the undead and Becky was texting..."

"Ok that does it! The _zombiethon_ is over!" Balthazar picked up the remote and turned off the TV, effectively plunging them in darkness. They had gotten together since early and had been watching zombie movies since after dinner, Balthazar had advice Veronica against it, but since Dave seemed so enthusiastic about the whole thing she's agreed to watch movie after movie. Veronica had been holding onto Balthazar's sleeve for some time now, tightening after each bite was taken by every disgusting zombie. "That's what happens when you watch too many zombie or horror movies on an empty brain!" Balthazar stood, angry, Veronica still clutching her husband's shirt. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," whispered Veronica. In the darkness the young ones didn't need to see how Balthazar must be cuddling his wife close, leading her to the bedroom. "Good night." Said the married woman softly, a yawn evident in her voice.

Dave suddenly let out a scream; a hand had been placed over his shoulder; gripping tightly. It was Balthazar. "Don't let the zombies bite." And chuckling darkly Balthazar walked away. Dave hiccupped, regaining his ability to breathe while Becky swallowed her heart and Veronica laughed. The door at the back of the house closed, and both Becky and Dave were left in darkness. A moment of silence passes.

"You scared me again."

"Sorry."

A second moment of silence.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you like use some fire spell or something, I'm still scared."


	10. NightTerrors: News

Balthazar opened teh door to his arge house and Heard Veronica talking to someone. She was in the midde of a conversation so he walked quicky through the porch,t aking off his coat and hat…

"Are you sure it was positive? Those test tend to be rather… off." Said Veronica, sounding quite alarmed.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was a blood test not the usual off the counter tests." That made Balthazar frown; if he wasn't mistaken the one who answered the question Veronica had asked in alarm was Becky, and the second one sounded between disappointed and angry. "I've been telling them to calm those urges, to try and not do it, but there you go. It's positive."

"but, but but…"

Veronica was stuttering, Veronica never stuttered; whatever news she had just received were bad. Really bad.

"Balthazar is going to have his eyes for juju beads." Said Becky suddeny scared, while a groan was heard, defeneatly dave's.

"Aren't you two ashamed? I thought we tought you better than this! When your father learns about this the shit's gonna hit the fan!" Screamed Veronica, making someone whimper (probably her daughter) and Balthazar frown.

"Now come on guys, calm down. I'm sure the test just came out wrong. Besides we were running a second test and we'll have the results any moment now." As in cue the printer came alive, and a litte interested in whatever result (that seemed to be someone's death sentese) was, Balthazar remained quiet and still. He heard Dave moving to the printer, ripping the papper out of the inbox tray… "check if his eyes are good."

"Why?"

"They are making nice juju beads."

"Dad!" That was Dave's son, Lewis, who sounded extreamly aarmed, and scared.

"oh God!" Groaned Veronica, as a slap was heard, probably Becky slapping her forehead. "who is telling Balthazar?"

"you, his wife."

"No, not me! I have seen his anger, I am not facing such thing."

"Don't look at me, I wasn't his apprentice."

"Why does everything falls on me? First I had to save him, twice, then tell keep his wife safe while he was kidnapped, and then keeping him down and calm while you gave birth and then dragging his ass home because he was too drunk. Why do I have to tell him this bad news…?"

"What bad news?"

It was a good moment to make his appearance, so Balthazar entered the large living room, amused. "Why don't you all tell me?"

Lewis paled, as Victoria, his lovely dark haired, blue eyed daughter, stood up and with a nervous smile greeted her father with a kiss to the cheek. "hi daddy."

"I suspect this has something to do with you?" Asked Balthazar, his hands cupping the thin elbows of his daughter, while Lewis started to pull a Dave Stutler. What meant this was no good; Dave himself was just standing there, paper in hand, while Veronica smiled at Victoria reassurantly and Becky started to fan her son with an envelope.

"Come sit down Daddy."

"I don't' want to sit, I wish to know what's going on here."

"You better sit down," Said Dave, moving to the bar and pulling a bottle of tequila. Balthazar allowed Victoria to drag him to the couch, close to Veronica (who took his hand and kissed his cheek). A shot of the yellow liquid was delivered and turning he saw Dave drinking from the bottle and walking away. Lewis was pushed forward, and urged to talk as Balthazar's frown deepened.

He wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Well you see sir, I- Victoria and I have…"

"decided to start dating; officially?"

Someone snorted, and Balthazar frowned; Dave was still sucking fromt eh bottle.

"Come on man, help me here." Said Lewis to Dave, who lowered the bottle and shook a finger at his son.

"You are aone in this."

A whine followed, full of fear, while Lewis turned to Becky; she also shook his head. "Ahh…"

"Enough!" Said Veronica suddeny, getting up and standing before Balthazar, Victoria bit her ip, cosed her eyes and… "Lewis got Victoria pregnant."

Tehre was a moment of silence, in which Dave egged Balthazar's reaction. The old master frowned, his face paling; then he drank the shot and very slowly set the small glass over the side table. Balthazar looked at Veronica, frowning; his wife nodded assuring him that, yes, he'd heard correctly. Then he turned to victoira, who was giving himt hat; I'm sorry but I did it smile…

His movements were so sudden no one saw it coming; Balthazar was suddeny on his feet, knife on his hand and staring murderously so at Lewis. "I'm taking your eyes and your family jewels as Juju Beads!"

"Run." Was all Veronica coud say to Lewis, who bolted towards the door; but Balthazar cealed the house and no one was getting out any time soon. Balthazar let out a battle cry and used a plasma bolt to try and knock the boy down, but lewis hurried up the stairs, covering himself with a weak shield. Balthazar ran after him, while Veronica jogged after them, trying to talk some sense into her husband. "Beloved you knew this would happen, eventually she would make her own life!"

"I expected her not to skip steps! She had to marry then be pregnant!"

"Times change!"

"Not for Me! Now stop running so I can rip off your family jewels!"

"I thought he would only want my eyes!" Cried Lewis, as Dave tried to help his son by holding Balthazar back…

"Daddy that's enough! I love Lewis and he's going to take responsibility!"

"I still want this family jewels!"

"Then take Dave's!"

"hey!"

"you won't have to worry about anything, I'm moving with uncle Dave."

"What?"

"I promise to take care of her, she will need for nothing!"

"That's my daughter!"

"I'll change her diapers don't worry!"

And turning Balthazar saw Dave and becky waking out the door, with his baby daughter all bundled up and sleeping in their arms…

"No!"  
=

"AAAAhhhhRRRGGG!"

Veronica woke up with the scream her husband let out, startled she turned to Balthazar who was sitting on bed and staring at the far side of the room. He was sweating, panthing and his eyes wide. Balthazar turned to her, eyes scared.

"Please tell me my little girl is still two months old."

"What?"

"She isn't pregnant is it?"

"Balthazar please! She's two month's old! What has gotten over you?"

"oh, thank you God." He wheezed out, laughing ike an idiot and dropping back ot his pillow while Veronica frowned.

"What is it with you."

"just a nightmare beloved, just a nightmare."

The sound of Victoria's little wails filled their room, and Veronica groaned. "you woke Victoria up."

"Don't worry, go back to sleep. I'll take care of it." Veronica dropped over her pillow, smiling as Balthazar uncovered himself, and leaned to kiss her. She took the kiss with a litte sigh, and closed her eyes. Balthazar hurried to Victoria's nursery; her little wails loud as she moved her hands around herself. Balthazar made little soothing sounds, picking her up quicky and finally her cries ended. She hiccupped, and leaned against him, trembling slightly. Balthazar covered her up with a warm thrown and heard her cooing sounds, making him smile.

"Love; I want you to grow up to be a great woman, and sorceress." He kissed her head tenderly, rocking her little body. "And when little Lewis tries to make a pass at you hit him with a plasma bolt, alright? I'll show you how and where to do it."


	11. A Little Fun: Dropping The Ball

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 067: Sky

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. December 31__st__. _

Veronica had been excited about leaving early. Becky had told her about the light works in Times Square during New Year's Eve and was eager to get to see the special spot Dave and Balthazar had come up with since according to the young girl it was suppose to be packed with people wishing to say goodbye to the year while watching the ball drop. Balthazar had explained the usual settings; the ball would start lowering a minute before the clock hit 12:00 and the New Year arrived. What kind of light show they had, she was wondering, and asking both Becky and Dave, who decided not to tell so she could enjoy it even more. She and Becky packed a small basket, requested by Dave, and Balthazar was the one to pick them up.

"Where's Dave?" Asked Becky, while Balthazar took the basket from her hands and let it hang from his forearm.

"You'll see." HE closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and asked Becky to do the same…

Teleportation always left a bitter taste at the back of her mouth, but it sure beat traffic. The snow was falling softly over the small ledge they had been able to turn to a balcony, sort of. There were a couple of chairs, a small cooler and it was covered with what looked like a overgrown umbrella. No snow had made it underneath. Becky slid from Balthazar's hands, he handed back the basket and Dave stood from one of the chairs.

"I'll be back with Veronica." And the older sorcerer disappeared. Becky studied the little balcony surprised with the view; all of Times Square was visibly, the street and signs, the gathering crowd and vendors. Becky kissed Dave and he smiled.

"Awesome, huh?"

"Its like been first row to a concert that's sold out." She said laughing, and leaning to kiss him again. Dave pulled her so she could sit close to him; both snuggled in the big chair.

Balthazar returned soon after, with a squirming Veronica. "I can't wait!" She said, answering whatever he'd been telling her and making him grin like an idiot. Balthazar showed her the view, what took longer because she'd been to Times Square only once, and then sat cleaned his chair so they both could sit. "Is still snowing." Commented Veronica, as both Dave and Balthazar searched the cooler for some beers. "It won't be cancelled because of the snow, won't it?"

"Of course not! They have TV crews, the huge crowd and trust me no amount of snow will stop this." Answered Becky, asking for Dave's beer with her hand, and then taking a swing. Dave shook his head and took another. "I love watching the New Year's Ball Drop! Always has been fun for my family."

"Why aren't you with your family, Becky? Why stay with us?" Asked Veronica as Balthazar pulled out a thick throw for him and his wife to share. Becky smiled at the question.

"Well, my parents went to my sister's house in Florida. I decided to stay." She said no more.

"Thank you for staying I don't think it would have been the same with just the boys."

"We are not that bad to be around, are we?" Asked Dave, to Balthazar who was drinking form his beer.

"Only when we get bored." Answered the master making the women laugh. Both Balthazar and Veronica got comfortable in their chair, while Dave thought why hadn't he considered bringing a warm throw like Balthazar had? But he was blessed with a gorgeous and intelligent woman; Becky pulled her basket and searched around for a bit, producing a thick looking hand embroider duvet.

"Snuggling time!" She said to Dave, as they both covered with the duvet and snuggled close. "I also stayed for you." She whispered to Dave, head snuggled comfortably against his shoulder. Dave turned to look at her, but ended up kissed her hair.

"Really?"

"When you told me your mother would be traveling and that you decided to stay, I knew I couldn't' leave; you'll be alone with Balthazar and Veronica in who knows what mess. So I decided to stay and keep order." She whispered, arms wrapping around his waist, as Dave kissed her again.

"Thank you, for staying then. You did make a difference. Still are making it."

They had shared Thanksgiving, Christmas and now New Year's together; it was better than Dave ever expected. Sure they had gone through a lot in those short months, including fights, separations, and the sudden trip Balthazar had dragged her along… And she still loved him. Becky lifted her head, took one of the kissed Dave offered and then leaned down to snuggled again.

"Cookie?" Offered Veronica, from the other side, Balthazar had turned with the bowl of gingerbread cookies both Becky and Veronica had made that morning, and Dave had to unwrap one arm from around his girlfriend to take two and then cover again. It was growing late and colder, so they just decided to keep drinking and eating whatever the girls had brought.

They started with the cookies and finished with the cookies, by mistake the girls had brought two bags of cookies; the gingerbread ones they made and some chocolate chips ones. The beer the boys had bought went well with either one so they were beyond buzzed but not drunk when the ball suddenly lighted up with more strength than usual and Veronica gasped out loud. "Look at that!"

"It's starting!" Said Dave as he and Becky stood, followed by Balthazar, who pulled Veronica from under the warm throw to stand.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Balthazar wrapped his arms around his wife and signaled at her to turn to the ball.

"It'll drop with the countdown, when we reach zero it'll be New Year." Answered Becky as Dave set their drinks down. The countdown began, Veronica watching as the ball started to move down, shifting colors, moving slow. Both Dave and Becky had started the countdown from thirty and Balthazar joined then when they reached ten. Veronica did the same, laughing and wondering what would ha—

The large 2011 sign lighted, as the ball disappeared behind it and loud cheers were heard. Fireworks erupted from every direction, making Veronica yelp and try to hide but Balthazar only laughed and kept her in place. Confetti and balloons were released, fireworks continued to explode above, while the loud cheers from below filled the wind with good wishes and happiness.

"Oh Balthazar look at that!" Cried Veronica, but over the sound of the crowd only she could hear it. She let out a long loud laugh and watched in amazement, the same of a child, as the display of fireworks reached it's peak.

Balthazar was staring at her, his blue eyes shinning; Veronica laughed at him, and was not able to return to the light works. His hands were over her hips, one having moved over her belly as she smiled at him. For some weir reason she had tears in her eyes, probably of excitement or joy, or just the mere thought of sharing this first New Year's together, of the many to come. Balthazar kissed her nose softly, hands rubbing her sides. "Happy New Year."

Veronica laughed with him eyes closed, and rose to her tip toes to kiss his lips. They hugged, still kissing, and Veronica leaned against his chest, eyes still closed while the beating of his heart became the sound of fireworks and happiness. "You'll miss the fireworks, beloved." Said Balthazar, trying to make her turn back to the show, but Veronica shook her head.

"I can see them just fine."

The fireworks were inside her along with her love for him.


	12. A Little Fun: Under the Bucket

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 055: Oz

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. January._

Becky was helping Dave clean the baseman, so the sorcerers could have some practice grounds until the old lab was reconstructed, and were having a bit of troubles with the large quantities of water they had to use in order to scrub the floors. Becky had been laughing at Dave for some times, because the incident had brought back memories to Dave who had shared with her (the _Mop Incident_ as Balthazar referred to it) and was snickering from time to time.

"Come on; let it drop!" He said, unable to concentrate enough to have the water disperse from around them just as Balthazar had instructed him.

"I just imagine the mops moving on their own with you freaking out after them."

"Well they tried to push me out the door when you knocked so… It's not funny! I was almost raped by a mop! Have you any idea how difficult it is to get over _that_?"

More laughter followed, what had Dave rolling his eyes and shaking his head; Becky unconsciously poured some more water and bit her tongue as Dave just turned to stare at her, mouth open in surprised annoyance. "Sorry 'bout that." Was all she would murmur, feeling a little sorry for her boyfriend.

"Ok, no more water. Let's see if I can do this spell right." He raised his hands, taking a deep breath, eyes closing. "_Disperse_!" The water's slowly started receding, escaping trough the drains cleverly installed by Balthazar at each of the corner's of the magically enhanced basemen. Buckets of dirty water lifted and started to fly in a row towards the nearest window, so the water was dumped outside and closer to another drain, while Dave watched with a smile, still moving his hand as the water moved; Becky, glad about her boyfriend's success with the particular spell walked closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

What wasn't considered was that such little gestures of love still made Dave nervous and so his concentration lacked and his ring lost the usual green glow…

Buckets of water started to fall, water returned through several of the drains, a garden hose than had been discarded a long time ago came alive and more water was poured to the floor. But most importantly the buckets of dirty water that had been flying towards the windows seemed to loose their tracks and flew over the stairs, mops were coming alive trying to dry the overflowing floor, and the brooms were trying to reach for the detergent they had used to scrub the floors…

A loud yelp was heard. Before loosing his cool and just trying to protect Becky from overactive living mops, Dave turned to the stairs. There was Balthazar, wearing his usual clothes but with a small difference; he was wet, from head to toe and dripping. Several buckets were falling around the master, as Dave finally gathered enough concentration to do the spell right and get he room clean and dry. Balthazar was shaking by the time his apprentice moved closer, checking on him.

"Why are you down here?" Asked Dave, a little conflicted with shame and worry and, although he hated to admit it, humor for seeing his master this wet. Balthazar stared at him, as if he did not understand the words Dave had just uttered. The sound of running steps made both Becky and Dave turn.

"What was that? I heard someone yelp… Oh My God! Balthazar! Why are you wet?" Cried Veronica appearing at the door, having heard the yelp her husband had given out.

"I was coming in after some clusters of snow…" Here Balthazar had to stop, shivering hard as his skin started to take an odd blue color. "Fell over me. There was rain… _I think_… I'm freezing." He said wrapping his arms around himself, falling to sit on the stairs, as both Dave and Becky hurried to try and strip Balthazar's wet coat and vest, and then cover Balthazar with their own coats, rubbing his wet cold hands. Veronica, who was kissing her husband's head, announced she was going to prepare a warm bath, and the fireplace to fetch Balthazar in a moment, meanwhile they should keep him warm.

Dave nodded her as Becky bit her lip. Once the woman was away Balthazar closed his eyes and started to shake visibly hard. "It's worse than winter '43."

"Why's that?"

"I spend it in Poland, trying to free some other sorcerers from the camps." Becky nodded, tying the date with World War II. "I wasn't wearing much clothing during the escape. I did however, managed to keep _dry_." He said, trying to warm up. His mind was muddled so he could not cast a fire spell, Dave casted it and offered to his master to keep warm.

"We are so sorry, Balthazar we were trying to clean the place up and used too much water…"

"Be thankful I didn't tell Veronica. She could get angry."

Becky snickered. "You have to admit, the yelp you let out was funny."

"I rarely yelp. I've got no practice to make a yelp sound manly." Here he shivers some more, while Becky laughs. "I'm sure Dave could teach me how to make yelps sound manly, if he ever finds out." That had her laughing harder she got up and hurried to the boxes in the baseman searching about.

"Because we got you wet gives you no right to make fun of me."

"_Un contraire_, apprentice. If I don't I might go into hypothermia and how will you explain _that_ to Veronica?" Said Balthazar, looking at his apprentice, murmuring softly the next words. "If I stop talking I might…"

"Ok, keep talking, but no more making fun of me." Said Dave, pulling Balthazar to his arms, worried of the words he left unsaid. Becky returned with a towel in hand. "I won't tell Veronica it was your fault, only because you both are trying to fix your wrong doings." Becky leaned forward, drying Balthazar's hair with the towel, smiling at the man. "I hate snow."

Ironic considering how Balthazar's magic was usually described to _hold the power of winter_ by many authors (Dave had done his reading in those books Balthazar kept upstairs).

Becky laughed some more, probably out of nervousness or maybe she found Balthazar's words funny, just as Veronica arrived and started to pull Balthazar up. "Come, now love. I got a nice warm bath for you upstairs." She said softly, kissing the man's cheek before hauling him up the stairs.

A while later, once the baseman was clean and dry, and with no more incidents with water or mops, Dave and Becky walked upstairs to find Balthazar sitting on his favorite recliner, holding a warm cup of cocoa and wrapped tightly with a throw, sweater, sweatpants, socks and a scarf around his neck. Dave frowned at him while Becky held back her laugher. "Help, she's fetching another pair of gloves." He said to Dave just as Veronica hurried to the living room with two pairs of leather gloves.

"Ok, Veronica, he's warm. He's fine." Said Dave, stopping the woman and making her look surprised.

"Dave; he could freeze to death."

"Veronica, he already looks like a Peruvian mummy, he's fine." Balthazar nodded from the inside of the warm cocoon, lifting the cocoa with some difficulty. Veronica allowed Dave to keep the gloves, but lengthened the recliner to sit and hold Balthazar, who didn't complain about that. Dave shook his head and asked if there was some more cocoa.

"I left it over the kitchen's table, one for you and Becky."

"Aren't you having any?"

"I already did." She said, busing herself with Balthazar's wellbeing. For a while they remained like that, Veronica holding Balthazar, who sipped cocoa and Dave sitting on the large couch, arm over Becky who sipped the cocoa he'd brought her. The soft cracking of the fireplace was the only sound heard.

"Man did you looked funny all wet and cold."

"Thanks, next time I'll be throwing a bucket of cold water at you."

"I have to admit I was surprised." Said Becky, eating the last of her marshmallows. "I didn't even think Balthazar was capable of yelping."

"What did you expect me to do? Scream: _I'm melting I'm melting!_"

"Sort of yeah." Both young ones started laughing as Veronica turned to them, Balthazar just slid his hand over his face, annoyed.

"Alright that does it: both of you get your ruby slippers because I'm throwing you out! Making fun of my sick wet husband!" Cried veronica in surprise and sort of anger, both Becky and Dave turned to her, a little ashamed, before she finished. "He's no wicked witch! He's wicked _wizard_." Cried Veronica, joining the joke with the other two.

As they laughed Balthazar stood, dropping throw, coat, scarf and a warm pillow that had been supporting his back before screaming: "Alright! I'm throwing this house over your heads!"

Still laughing they all scattered around the house, Balthazar following.


	13. A Little Fun: Meeting Mom

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 016: Vegetarian

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter. Late February._

"I've got a very big problem." Said Dave, coming down to the large basemen/training grounds looking a little pale and sweating making Balthazar turn to the boy. "Actually it's not such a big thing so let's just get into training and forget what I've said."

He was about to move into the circle, but felt something tug at his shirt and pull him towards the small sitting area; where Balthazar was reading a rather thick book and had his legs over the small center table. The sorcerer had turned back to his book, and was eyeing it curiously while Dave just took the hint and sat on one of the empty chairs, sighing and looking a little down. "Sometimes Dave, when you try to keep things from me or anyone, you can't concentrate enough. I need you to have a clear mind, remember? Now tell me; what's your problem?"

Dave sighed again, this time looking down at his rubber sole shoes, and took a moment to search for the right words to explain what he just learned. Then he took off his shoes and pulled his bag from under the sofa and pulled out the pointy shoes. "I spoke to mom a little while ago."

"Is she back from her trip to Europe?"

"Yes, she is. She wants me to have dinner with her tomorrow night." He said, a little down, as Balthazar closed the interesting thick volume and took off his glasses.

"But tomorrow we have plans for di… Ah." Balthazar swallowed hard, turning a little away and frowning. "I see."

"Man I was so looking forward for dinner and bowling alley!" Growled Dave as Balthazar nodded and looked down. "But is my mom, Balthazar. I just can't… say no to her."

Balthazar nodded, and then turned to Dave with a smile. "Dave, I understand, and I'm sure the girls will understand as well."

"Yeah, but we've putting this off for long enough." Dave wiggled his toes and then put on his practice shoes. "We got reservations for months now."

"It's just bowling and dinner at some restaurant, Dave. We've done it before."

"Yeah, but never while in a double date." That was true, and Veronica was so looking forward for it. Balthazar nodded and took a deep breath, and then he stood and stretched, as if nothing, and padded Dave's shoulder.

"It's alright, Dave, I'll take to Veronica and see if I can rearrange something about those reservations."

"Again."

Balthazar couldn't help it; he ruffled Dave's hair. "Don't worry, Dave. It's your mother after all." Balthazar would have loved to ask more about the woman, but seeing how his apprentice seemed so reluctant to talk about her Balthazar decided against it. Dave nodded and took a deep breath, he seemed calmer now that he said what was bothering him and even smiled. "Come now, let's talk sorcery."

"Alright, Balthazar. What would you like to know?"

Balthazar faked laughter.

Two days later Dave walked into the baseman looking a little happier.

"I take it dinner at your mother's was not the horrible event you dreaded." Commented Balthazar who was cleaning up a bit around the lab while Dave hurried to change shoes.

"Just a bit. My brother's still the idiot I remember, but Mom was pleasant enough."

Balthazar repeated the words softly, to himself, and then turned to his apprentice. "Well then I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Dave nodded. "Today we'll start with sum..."

"Mom wants you to come over for dinner." Blurted Dave out making Balthazar freeze mid step. Slowly the master turned to Dave and saw the boy was still looking down at his shoes, even when he was already done lacing them.

"Why would any sane woman invite me over for dinner?" said Balthazar, mildly amused.

"I guess I spoke too much about you during dinner." Balthazar nodded his understanding eyes looking away. "She asked me who you were and I told her you were my mentor; she understood you are my professor and that I'm your assistant and since you had such '_positive influence in my life_' she wants to get to met you."

"Your mentor?" Asked Balthazar by now fully amused and smiling.

"So when will it be a good night for you to meet my mother? Today, tomorrow. A year from Friday?"

"Ok, I take it you don't want me to meet your mother?"

"No, that's not it. I just… I don't want you to think my family's weir."

"Dave, after all we've seen and done together I doubt I'll find your family weir."

"I stand corrected." Murmured Balthazar as he was welcomed to the big house. There were plants everywhere, a very _green_ environment if you will. There were some wonderfully well cared plants, others were just dry and dying; Dave explained that half the garden his mother cared for the other half it was his brother who took care of it. There house was in a small part of the suburbs, surrounded by larger houses with better decoration; but they had several large solar panels in the back, they didn't have to pay for electricity. "Your mother's weir."

"Since that nervous breakdown she'd started going very green. If you catch my drift."

"I catch; I just want to throw it away." Balthazar turned; there was a small pond a few feet from the gardens, where two large turtles were staring at them. "Good God."

"Here we go." And Dave knocked.

Balthazar had offered to drop by the next Saturday, Veronica had told him to go alone because she wasn't sure if she was invited. On their way there Dave had told him that she should have definitely come; his mother would have a ball with Veronica. They shared the common interest of flowers; his mother for decoration, Veronica for their special properties. Balthazar drove the whole way from Dave's apartment to the suburbs, them talking about training and life in general before traffic hour hit the city. Doris Stutler had bought the house after the whole nervous breakdown incident and had changed her lifestyle when she was told her son was a glucose imbalance subject.

Dave had been a vegetarian for the following seven years, and his hallucinations had been neutralized; that and the fact that Balthazar was trapped in an urn for the next ten years helped a lot. "You never were glucose imbalanced Dave, you are a perfectly healthy sorcerer in training."

"Tell that to my mo… hello!" Said Dave as the door was opened and the woman appeared with a squeal of delight. She hurried to hug Dave, still squealing while Balthazar considered the possibility of escaping. Dave saw this and narrowed his eyes towards Balthazar, who rolled his eyes and smiled as the woman pulled away and turned to him. "Mom, this is Balthazar… " He had to halt because his mother had taken the moment to hug Balthazar. "Blake." The look of surprise in Balthazar's face was simply priceless so Dave just covered his mouth to keep from laughing. The woman continued to squeal, as Balthazar looked queasy and uncomfortable.

"It's so good to meet you at last. Thank you for helping my son so much!"

_Helping_? He mouthed to Dave who just held his laughter in. Balthazar padded the woman's back and realized he was in for an evening of a lifetime. "But what are we doing here? Let's go in, please, come in!" She said quickly, looking quite energetic at both of them, and then taking Dave's hand and pulling him in. Balthazar turned to stare longingly at his car before Dave came back and dragged him in.

"We are having the most wonderful meal tonight." She said as she guided the living room, offering some tea to Balthazar. The man looked around, not really sitting just… Dave knew he searched for something. "Mr. Blake?"

"I'm sure the tea you are offering will be sufficient for now, thank you Mrs. Stutler." He said warmly the next second, smiling as if nothing.

"Oh then, very well, I'll be back in a moment." Dave watched her go as Balthazar hurried around the sofa and lifted a vase. Dave turned to him, and watched his master lifted the little lid, and close it quickly, looking up and pale.

"What is it?"

"I didn't' know your mother was a witch."

"What? She's not!"

"Then why has she got graveyard Dirt in this jar?" He hissed at Dave, whose eyes grew wide as saucers. Balthazar looked over Dave's shoulder and set the vase down quickly, as if it burning his skin, and hid his hands behind his back. "What a lovely home you have Mrs. Stutler."

"Thank you, I have been practicing Fen Shui for years now."

"No wonder." Mused Balthazar his dignity a little shaken, making both Dave and the woman turn to him. "It's such a calm environment." The woman offered Balthazar a tall drink, saying it was completely organic, no sugar additive or _preser-whatevers_ and Balthazar turned to smile at Dave, who sipped the drink. Balthazar took a deep breath, unlike the Stutlers he'd never really deprived himself of any of the pleasures of life or food; he ate whatever he found whenever he found it and however he could. Preferably cooked but by the time he figured out a good roasting with a big firewall was as good as seven hours in an oven he learned to cope. They were waiting for him to try it, especially Dave.

So Balthazar tried it.

He almost chocked it out, but he had the dignity to swallow the brew; and smile he was able to produce was worth a million dollars. "That is very good."

"Thank you, Mr. Blake. I'll go fetch some hors d'oeuvre." Said Doris smiling as she hurried back to the kitchen. Balthazar hurried to include tea in the mixture with the graveyard dirt. "We should get this jar out of here; it could be harmful for your mother and brother." Whispered Balthazar to Dave still staring down at the vase.

"We can come get it later; let's just… Get dinner done with."

"Should I be warned of other ingredients in the food? Like _unknown factors_ hiding in the seasoning?"

"Lots of soy, tofu and probably some vegetables seasoned to death with salt and pepper." Balthazar grimaced and set the glass over a small coaster over the center table. He looked around the bookcases to behind the jar of graveyard dirt, and found some interesting titles.

"Your mother is quite the reader; _The Iliad, History of the World 1 and 2, A history of western art_… Is she a scholar?"

"Studying to become one. Mom loves art, reason why she travels so much."

"You don't?"

"I'm more like a math geek, Balthazar. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really." Balthazar reached to see one of the books and something zapped him, actually crossing the palm of his hand from side to side making him groan and pull back, holding the hissing skin.

"What was that?" Asked Dave having seen the whole thing happen, and hurrying towards his master. He tried to see if his master was injured, but Balthazar just kept his hand close.

"I'm fine, just… Some weir anti-wizardry spell." He revealed his hand; he wasn't injured, actually he was perfectly fine. The smell of burning hair was the only indication anything happened. "Your mother must have gotten some sort of charm placed here."

"That's funny; I picked up some of these books yesterday, didn't happened." They shared a moment of silence and Balthazar looked around the house. "What?"

"I don't see any pictures of your father; I would very much like to meet him."

"No you wouldn't." Said Dave hurriedly, turning pale and serious for a moment. The change in the boy's character was quite evident and Balthazar was about to snap a witty comment to try and ease the tension when…

"Who would like to try my tofu appetizers?" Asked Doris excited, appearing from the kitchen and carrying a big loaded tray. Dave smiled, as Balthazar's features froze in horrer and he turned slowly towards the woman, watching her place the bits of food over the center table. "Why, Mr. Blake, come! Have a seat!"

"Thank you Mrs. Stutler. You are most kind." He said softly, as Dave hurried to pick one of the little bites. Balthazar could already feel the headache building at the back of his neck.

"Dave tells me you've tutored him for only a few months, but seem to have known him for way longer." Balthazar looked up from his meal of Brussels sprouts and something he'd sworn was still moving, and would probably succeed at getting away before he ever did, eyes looking at Doris.

"I've been telling Dave that I have a vague memory of meeting him while he was out in a school trip." Dave turned to Balthazar, eyes wide. "But it could have been some other child." And Balthazar smiled, resuming his attempt of consuming his meal. Dave's mother nodded and ate some of her vegetables, looking happy.

"Can you two be any more gay?" Asked Dave's brother, Edwin, who had joined them for dinner. "It's obvious you two are hiding something." Dave turned to his brother, kicking his brother under the table. "Ow! What?"

"He's visit man, my _mentor_, could you shut it for a while?"

"It's alright, Dave; pray do tell Edwin: What do you think we are hiding?"

"That you are so gay! Probably even lovers." Doris chocked, coughing as Dave tried to help her and Balthazar continued to stare at the younger Stutler.

"I am a married, man it can't be."

"Some married men are gay and have male lovers."

"You haven't seen my wife." Said Balthazar, looking amused, while Dave sat back down.

"Is she hot?" That got Balthazar's eyebrow to twitch.

"She's very sweet and caring."

"Ugly."

"Edwin, stop it!"

"You try and make me stop, idiot."

"You're been rude."

"Do I look like I care? So is she or isn't she hot?"

"She's a gorgeous woman." Answered Balthazar turning back to his meal.

"Can I have her when you dump her for Dave?"

That did it, a bulb in the back shattered, and Balthazar's breath hitched. Dave recognized that stare of anger and he didn't move to protect his brother. The idiot deserved it.

"Actually I have plans of buying a big house and being bigamous."

Balthazar's response had everyone else in the table choking. Balthazar just pushed his plate aside, not hungry anymore.

"I am so sorry for my son's behavior; Edwin is usually not so disrespectful." Said Doris, after Balthazar explained that no, he was not interest in Dave in that way, and that he was happily married and irreversibly straight. "But you did an amazing job at shutting him up."

"Well what can I say? I've been around children for a very long time." And that Balthazar meant, from the bottom of his heart.

They had decided to cut the evening short, due to the comments, and Balthazar was putting on his coat and eyeing the jar of graveyard dirt intently. Dave kissed his mother, assuring her that He was not Balthazar's lover, and gave her a hug. "Next time tell your wife to come with alright, Mr. Blake?"

"Will do ma'am." And hurrying they both left.

As they walked down the path Balthazar produced the jar of dirt out of his pocket. He frowned at it, as Dave yelped. "When did you…?"

"What would you prefer: your mother feeling sick or this on the trash can?"

"Trash can. How in the world did you do that?"

"I'm a bigamous sorcerer, Dave. I have my ways." And dumping the dreaded thing on the trash bin he laughed towards the car.


	14. A Little Fun: Valentine's Mess

**A Little Fun**

Prompt 031: Flower

_On how sorcerers and their ladies spend winter._

Author's Ramblings: Assuming the trees around the Delacorte Theater had been taken out, or were never there the view presented in this fanfic is clearly a good one. And the idea is of them been together not close to the theater; after all Becky's music Dave's magic. Haha! Yeah, enjoy and I'll go find something with sugar to consume before I faint. There are some annotations below so be sure to check on those after reading the story, and if there's something you don't understand just let me know!

.

"Did I heard right?" Asked Balthazar appearing at Dave's room's door sitting on the small chair the apprentice used to sit before his dingy desk, looking amused. "You haven't got a gift for Becky?"

Dave turned to his master, just as his best friend had closed the door of the small apartment and gave a sigh. "No." Dave and Benet had been talking about Valentine's day and how Benet had gotten reservations for one of the classiest restaurants in town; to what Dave had replied he should have considered making reservations too… in October last year.

"Dave what is wrong with you is Valentine's Day for Pete's sake." That was the last thing Dave needed, his master scolding him for not having found a gift for Becky while daring to look surprised. "Even I got a gift for Veronica. I just hope she gets it and doesn't start complaining about her not buying anything for me."

"You already bought something for Veronica?"

"Yes, of course. She's my wife. I might forget birthdays and other festivities but not Valentines Day. Marketing and mass propaganda won't let me forget."

Dave nodded, turning away. "I just wanted to get some flowers and a nice spot for dinner, nothing else." Said Dave, crest fallen as he sat on the small couch in the living room. Balthazar followed, nodding his understanding.

"Women now expect too much of Valentines Day. In the old days you were lucky if you got invited to balls to meet someone."

"You went to balls?"

"Yes, and only because Master forced us; when Veronica was going. We had to watch the vultures that tried to steal her away." He said referring about himself and Horvath, Dave now understood that when he said _we_ and didn't explain. "Veronica loved dancing, too bad I hated it."

"What did you get Veronica?"

Balthazar reached into his pocked, produced a very small box and enlarged it magically. "It's nothing big." Dave took the box his master offered and opened it. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"What's not to like about diamonds. Are these real diamonds?" Dave touched the small band, amazed.

"Of course! I dug it out myself, three hundred years ago. I just took it to the jewelry shop and asked if it was a real one. The lady there fainted when she checked it." Dave returned the item, feeling suddenly very miserable for not having found a decent gift for his girlfriend. He'd considered everything; flowers, jewels, shoes, books, even a laptop or IPod… But everything seemed so… common for the love of his life. "Do you need any help to pick a gift?"

"No, I'm fine. Just that…" Balthazar waited. "I don't' know man, she's so… so… so…"

"Gorgeous, breath taking beautiful, so unbelievably sweet and caring?" Balthazar was describing exactly what Dave felt towards Becky and surprised the apprentice turned to the speaking man.

"Yes! How do you know?"

"It happens to all of us Dave, we feel we are not worthy of them. But if she is happy, it's all worth it. Even the inferiority complex we suffer." Balthazar stood, after patting Dave's knee, and hurried to save the gift, while Dave stared at him.

"You didn't go through this. You couldn't have, you are too sure of her love for you."

"But I did go through it sometimes I even have anxiety attack because of it. But then she smiles at me and… It doesn't matter." said Balthazar turning to Dave. "Now come on, you need a moment to think about other things and figure out what would really make Becky happy. Time for practice."

"Balthazar I just got back!"

"Do I look like I care? Move."

.

Two days before Valentine's Dave was sitting before a crowded flower shop. He'd heard one of the customers leaving that there were no more roses in store, so Dave just sat on the bench and thought what to do. He was supposed to meet Becky at Central Park, where the city was throwing a concert for Valentine's Day and all couples could go in for free. He had hoped to give her some chocolates and flowers, the usual gift, but his lack of creativity had him frustrated. And now there were no shops in New York that still had roses for sale.

He was screwed.

He walked head fallen to the old store, and then stood outside for a while, worrying those living inside. Veronica was the first to come down, not telling Balthazar and touched Dave's shoulder softly. The boy turned to her, sad, and she gave him a smile to try and cheer him up. "Dave, would you like to come upstairs for some tea?"

"No I just… need to think."

"We'll you've been standing here for an hour now. And it looks like it's going to start raining again; won't you come inside, please?" She said softly, coercing him finally to go inside.

Veronica took him to the corner where all fears, anxieties and pains were healed away; the kitchen then proceeded to dump before him all sweet and salty things she could find and make tea. Dave accepted most of the items taking bites of everything. "I just can't figure out what Becky would want."

"Balthazar told me about this Valentine's day, I was surprised they no longer celebrate White day as they usually did; but I like the idea of lovers sharing tokens of affection." Dave gave a nod, tearing some cinnamon bread and warming it with his fingertips. "You should get Becky something she'll cherish."

"Like jewels?"

"Something that'll warm her heart every time she touches it."

"Then a pair of gloves."

"Something you mean from your heart Dave."

"A humidifier." He said, looking up, Veronica (having seen it many times) couldn't help but to slap the back of Dave's head.

"Try and listen, Dave, I'm saving your life!" she said more sternly, the teapot whistling loudly. "Flowers are very nice but they don't last long, jewels last long but they become dull, you've got to give her something you create, or think of when you see her. Now when you see Becky what do you think?"

"Well usually I think:_ thank you God for been merciful._" Veronica turned from the hot water, frowning slightly. Dave turned to her, and stared.

"Funny, Balthazar said the same thing." Dave just nodded.

"What's going on here?" Asked Balthazar entering the kitchen and seeing the table full of munchies.

"We had a joint for lunch and are now in need of munchies." Said Dave, making Balthazar arch an eyebrow. "I went to buy roses and there's no flower shop in New York that has any left." Balthazar's eyebrow lowered, his face changed to one of understanding and he sat on the chair across from Dave. "I don't know what to do."

"Roses are overrated anyway." Murmured Balthazar reaching for a piece of the cinnamon bread. "Have you any plans that night with her?"

"Yeah, but how can I go to her with my hands empty? I don't have the heart not to get her at least a Kit Kat bar."

"Buy her gingerbread cookies." The two men turned to Veronica's sudden suggestion, making her flush. "I like gingerbread cookies." And she turned to serve them all tea.

"Well she's on a diet. A CD? She's got all the CDS she wants, some make up, sure as if I even knew how to buy that. I considered a gift card from Macy's."

"Too impersonal. Have you tried fruit arrangements?"

"They are swamp with requests."

"Too bad. Jewels?"

"Balthazar I can't even afford my graduation ring."

"Oh yes. Forgot about that." Veronica brought over the cream and sugar, and the honey bottle for Balthazar, and sat between them.

"What do I do?"

"Relax, we'll help you think of something." Said Balthazar, sweetening his tea with large amounts of honey.

"Have you thought about other flowers? Like chrysanthemums? Or orchids?" She then gasped, placing her one hand over her chest the other over Dave's forearm. "Tulips."

"Veronica I don't think tulips will have the same effect Dave's looking for." Commented Balthazar stirring his tea.

"Have you seen them?" She asked her husband in a very stern voice that had even Dave cowering slightly away, Balthazar just sank on his chair and didn't look up at her. "Now I've been growing some in the window box at the back of the house."

"You've been growing flowers, in winter?"

"Yes, I'm sure Balthazar will teach you."

"Sure it would be like Rotterdam in spring." Chided Balthazar before sipping his cup.

"When you see the tulips you'll love them."

She took Dave to see the tulips, Balthazar remaining to eat some of the munchies the two others had left. They returned quickly, veronica somehow crestfallen and angry.

"What?"

"Someone stole her tulips."

The bickering that issued between husband and wife after the announcement cheered Dave quite a bit.

.

Dave was looking at the e-mails he and Becky had shared during all these months, a picture was included in each and every one of them, so Dave spend a good to hours staring at Becky's loveliness on his screen. He was about to give up and ask Becky never to talk to him again when he opened the Halloween pictures; she wore that dress Veronica had given her in orange and silk that wrapped around her wonderful curves, her hair curled and long… Orange was her color, at least that particular shade.

Maybe he could find her some flower to that shade, although it was usually red that meant love, right? But… If he wrote a card… If he got some of those flowers for her...

An idea formed in his head, and Dave opened another screen. He searched and found the flowers he needed; the sellers had a store close by and smiling Dave wrote down the address. He also sent them an e-mail, letting them know he was coming over for the specific flower, and hoped they got it before they sold out. The next morning he got up early and little note in hand he hurried out the house. He carried his backpack so he could go to class afterwards and found the small crammed flower shop, Dave made his way through he crowd, been elbowed or stepped on more than once, but reaching the cashier within the next ten minutes. He stood before the annoyed man, who kept telling prices and taking payments, and waited till the woman in the line finished her transaction. "Excuse me. I sent you an e-mail last night."

The man stopped working and looked up at Dave in surprise. "The calla lily guy?" Dave gave a nod.

"What are you doing?" Asked Balthazar that evening, right before lesson time, making Dave turn and look as if he held the key to Morgana's return. Balthazar frowned at the boy, and walked over to the large table where Dave had been working since buying the flowers. There were easily three dozens of orange, deep purple, red, white and pink lilies all gathered in bunches while little wires in different colors were lined with them, two cards to one side and a bowl of water to keep a single flower alive.

"I'm… I've…" Balthazar turned to his apprentice, dropping his bag and a large box he carried. "What's that?"

"A special staff for practice. It's enchanted to turn into other weapons. You got flowers."

"Lost yes."

"What are you doing with them?"

"Multiplying them?" Balthazar arched an eyebrow and turned to the table. "What? Is not like they are going to jump and attack us." Balthazar rolled his eyes, remembering the little incident with the squirrels, and sat to one side of the table.

"What are you doing with these?"

"Becky's gift."

Balthazar frowned and shaking his head pulled out a small packed from his coat. "Veronica sent this; she said Becky might appreciate this coming from you." Dave took the small parcel and while Balthazar inspected the black lilies with some curiosity, he opened it to reveal an old book. _Shakespeare's Sonnets. First Edition._

.

The concert at Delacorte Theater had started earlier than expected, but by the second song of Becky's favorite band Dave had they snuggled and with the best view in the entire park for the concert: on top the roof of the balcony of the Belvedere Castle. They had a warm throw on the floor, enchanted so it wouldn't get wet, some warm drinks and food and they were snuggled together. They were watching the concert form the best seats in the house, together and although snowing they were warm and cozy. No one could bother them up here. As the song ended, Becky kissed Dave and he held her close, rubbing her arms.

"Dave; thanks so much! This is by far the best Valentine's day I've had." So far the book had been a hit, but still Dave had some more surprises up his sleeve.

"Really?" Asked the boy, surprised and a little incredulous.

"Yes! Do you know what I did last Valentines? I ate two pints of Ben and Jerry's because that boyfriend dumped me so he wouldn't have to buy me a thing for Valentines." Dave laughed and kissed her again.

"Well; in behalf the Prime Merlinian I am to tell you that it won't happen again."

"Really? Is the prime Merlinian hot?"

"I don't know; is he?"

"Oh yes." And she kissed him again. The band was playing again, and Becky kept kissing Dave until he pulled his hands from behind his back and revealed a large bouquet of orange lilies. Becky saw the flowers with the tail of her eye and pulled away form their kiss with a gasp. Dave smiled at her, offering the flowers.

"For you."

"Dave! These are gorgeous!" She took the flowers, and kissed him deeply. "You remembered!" She said pulling the flowers closer, smelling them and smiling joyously. "You did remember Dave! I was so worried you'll get me roses!" He nodded, a little confused. "I swear if everyone had a boyfriend like you no girl would be sad, ever!" She hugged him, sighing as Dave frowned freely. "I though you've forgotten I'm allergic to roses!"

.

On the tower of the Belvedere Castle, sitting on the edge, Balthazar laughed at the information Dave had just discovered (or rediscovered) while Veronica slapped her forehead. They had just had dinner in an expensive restaurant but they were not having fun, so they decided to drop by the concert before doing more fun (and physical) activities. Balthazar's whole body shook with silent laughter while Veronica just shook her head.

"That boy is sure something." Mused the man as Veronica pulled at the petals of a chrysanthemum she'd bought specially for this and closed her fist. Her purple ring glowed and with a soft blow from her lips a hundred million little petals flew through the air, bathing all those in love in Central Park.

When she turned Balthazar kissed her, while in her hands, the deep red calla lilies laid forgotten.

**.**

**.**

**A Little Fun: End**


	15. How Long the Wait: Candy Rush

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 059: Candy

_On how sorcerers get back together after a fight._

Author's Ramblings: Don't laugh; this is a sappy peace I wrote a long time ago and just finished. Not I didn't mean the don't laugh part about this, I mean it about why the prompt is Candy… Read and find out and remember; don't laugh. *snorts and starts laughing* Ahem! Sorry! This is the first of a multi chapter thing, so be in the lookout for more.

'

'

There were candy bar wrappers everywhere. Dave looked around the floor hands lifting while his brain tried to figure out who or how so many candy bars had been eaten. He usually crammed to study, but his snacks while studying were not candy (especially chocolate) bars, he usually had a mess of potato chips or French fries. Dave looked around the house, calling to Benet, who didn't answer and then dropped his bag over the back of the sofa; where a loud grunt was heard making him gasps and turn.

Balthazar, apparently, had been napping on his sofa, head covered with the newspaper. For a second he looked stunned, and then turned to look at Dave with a sleepy frown. "What?"

"Did you make this mess?" Balthazar sat up, looking around at the mess Dave meant and blinked once or twice.

"Probably." Balthazar slid back to the sofa, covering his eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet." He said, Dave rounding the couch to look him over. "I had a two hour sugar high after eating two pints of ice cream."

Dave's jaw dropped. "Why are you eating so many candy bars?" _Anxiety attack_, Dave could see it in his master's face.

"Are you angry I did?"

"No, but you are always telling me not to spoil my appetite with these sort of things." Dave started, moving quickly to the kitchen to find a plastic trash bag and started gathering candy wrappers. In the kitchen he found several more containers empty: two pints of Ben and Jerry's, a tub of empty Cool Whip, and a bag of Twizzlers also empty. In bee line to the couch he found seven small wrappers of Sneakers minis, a coke and a halfway through root beer. Balthazar attempted to pick up the last item, complaining that he wasn't done with it yet, and Dave just dumped the bottle into the bag. "How did you get in anyway?"

"Benet was leaving when I arrived, he asked if I could walk Tank and I agreed."

"Did you take Tank out?"

"To the park yes, during my sugar rush."

_Poor Tank_. Dave checked the dog, finding him asleep on the laundry, and returned to pick the mess of wrappers. "What's with the sugar intake? Did something happen?" He asked still gathering and finding items around. Seven Kit Kat wrappers, two boxes of Raisinets, and the crown jewel: the empty wrappings of a jumbo Kisses. The bag was halfway full when he finished, and Balthazar had dropped back to the couch, covering his head with the paper to fake sleep. But Dave deserved an explanation, after having picked up the mess also sure he would have to go the nearest Walgreens to get something for stomach aches. Dave ripped up the paper, making Balthazar cringe. "What happened?"

"You want to be my therapist now, Dave? Because I've got enough traumas, a thousand years can take quite a toll on the mind…"

"I'm serious man!"

"So am I. Have you considered the conflicting emotions one can experience during said time?" Dave just sat on the table small center table, finding a few more wrappers, especially of gummy bears. Balthazar laced his fingers over his stomach, head turning to look at the ceiling, while Dave just took a deep breath and waited. It took several minutes of silence, and Dave's unbreakable patience, for Balthazar to finally sigh and turn back to Dave. "I had a fight with Veronica... No, it wasn't my fault. Amazingly enough."

Dave allowed the bag of candy wrappers to sit beside him, as Balthazar gathered enough tolerance to retell his story.

_,_

_Balthazar had been having coffee with Veronica, telling her some of his stories during his journeys mainly because she requested it so. She was staring at him adoringly, as if nothing else mattered in this world but to listen to him. Balthazar had woken up in a good mood, and was planning on taking on the shelve-placing-project for the new and improved Arcana Cabana. Either that or show Veronica some new modern terms like; make-out session. His hand reached forward, story left unfinished and he picked her hand up, kissing the palm before pressing its warm skin against his cheek._

_This simple pleasure brought him great joy after all it's been a thousand years of him longing for it. Veronica seemed to understand and her fingers moved slowly to caress his face, making his eyes closed in delight. Soon enough she stood, walking to stand beside him and engulf him in a hug. "Oh, beloved."_

_ "How I missed you." He whispered, head snuggling against the perfect curve of her breast, his arms finding her back with the same easiness with rain had to fall against a window panel._

_ "I am sure no lover could have sooth that loneliness," she suddenly said, freezing Balthazar in place. "There's no need to hide it, Balthazar, you are human after all. And we all need someone to love us." _

_It felt like a bucket of ice cold water. Frowning slightly, Balthazar escaped her hug, holding her hips away, eyes looking up at her face. She seemed to have accepted the fact that while she was trapped he had loved someone other than her. "What do you mean?" Balthazar wanted to be sure if he understood fine, if his mind was playing a trick; which he hoped it was. And Veronica caressed his face, this time the touch didn't sooth him._

_ "I will not be angry, beloved, if you had someone else…" He quickly stood up, with the strength he usually reserved for battle, his chair clattering loudly behind him. His blue eyes turned away, a deep frown set on his features as he looked down at the sink where his hand gripped the edge with white knuckles. Behind him Veronica stayed in place, her eyes closing. He'd known what was coming, he'd hoped it didn't, and the words felt like a cold sword piercing his heart. "Balthazar…"_

_ "There was no one else. There's never been anyone else." And after whispering that he just left. _

_,_

"So I got to the nearest Walgreen, bought half the candy alley and got here, hoping you wouldn't mind me." Dave was grimacing as he finished his tale.

"I don't mind you here, just… I'm sorry about the circumstances." Balthazar waved the comment away; usually Balthazar wasn't the kind of man to just drop by. Dave usually invited him over for dinner, or a snack; they usually came in after practice at least for a glass of water or juice. Then Balthazar would take off, always heading home to Veronica. Dave sometimes was invited to the apartment over the new Arcana Cabana, for dinner, and some days he would accept others he would say he was too busy; he didn't like to impose either.

After a while of silence, Dave saw Balthazar cringe. "Belly ache?"

"The starts of."

"I'll go get you something."

"You don't have to, I'll…"

"No, you stay there, I'll find you some Mylanta or something." And picking up his sweater Dave hurried out. Bless the boy's heart because Balthazar wasn't sure he would be able to get up feeling so dizzy.

,  
,

Dave got Balthazar Alka Seltzer and Pepto. The older man drank the first and dropped back on the couch, repeating to himself that he should not ever repeat today's choice of relief. But he couldn't help it; Balthazar was a closet sugar lover. Dave insisted he took the bed, and helped him get there, when he couldn't get up. "My room's closer to the bathroom anyway."

"Thanks for the heads up." Groaned Balthazar, dropping on bed and quickly curling onto his side. "All I need is a nap; wake me in two hours, alright? We've got to keep training."

"Alright, try and rest." Said Dave, making sure the AC was running before walking to the door, he took one last worried look at his master, and shaking his head closed the door so the man could sleep.

Unaware to Dave, Veronica stood behind the door, hidden by the partial shadow of the drapes. She watched the door close, for a second still, and then moved slowly towards Balthazar; her dress making no sound as she sat beside him, leaning over his back while her hand sought out to pick his hands and caress his messy hair. Balthazar groaned, face hiding against the pillow.

"That was quick…" he turned and gasped, having seen the movie _The Ring_ while waiting for Dave, and swallowed his heart. "Veronica? What are you doing here?"

"I grew worried, beloved." She said, caressing the thick strands, concerned. "It's almost nightfall and you had not called." Balthazar rarely took naps, and here he was, dropped on bed and looking ill. "You always call."

"I had some business to attend to." He grumbled against the pillow, amazingly enough marveling at her caresses.

"Was it with Dave?" He kept quiet. "Does Dave even know you are here?"

"Of course he does! He was the one who put me to bed!" Balthazar said hurriedly, quickly realizing he'd spoken too much, and lowered his head to the pillow.

"Did you eat too much again?" Silence. "Balthazar?" He grumbled something against the pillow and Veronica knew that she'd upset him into his eating compulsion. Wishing to sooth him, she climbed fully to bed, discarding her shoes, and pulled the duvet around both of them, her hand never leaving him. "The layers of the Grimhold were like frozen rooms in a castle, it was always dark and cold, but if you knew where to look you could interact with the guests there." Balthazar turned slightly to her; never in the months she'd been out had she spoken of the Grimhold's prison. "I usually tried to find the quiet corners, always followed by one of the others, but if I was still, very quiet they wouldn't find me. That's when I needed you most, and I usually felt you; caressing whatever layer of the doll, hoping it was my skin." And it was sort of accurate, Balthazar had learned to check the Grimhold within his bag, always caressing the surface to make sure it was intact, but he'd never expected it had such an effect to the very inner layer. "I had much time to think, Balhtazar, I talk to the others as well." Balthazar had to snort at that, what kind of conversation a Merlinian would have with Morganians, and Morgana herself?

"Horvath always told me you were laying with all each and every whore that stepped in your way." She said, bitterly, remembering the words. "That got me to think that if you did, after all those years of loneliness… Well I wouldn't mind. I was trapped in the Grimhold, the Prime Merlinian had not yet been found and …"

"And I love _you_. I always had, have and will. Nothing could replace you, no woman or pleasure. Nothing would have been able to sooth my pain Veronica. It wasn't until I found Dave that I felt I could start to heal. But I couldn't yet heal because you weren't here with me." Balthazar's hand escaped the hold Veronica had on it, and both his arms wrapped tightly around his own body, curling further. It wasn't as if Veronica doubted him, it was more like she understood his physical loneliness, but what she didn't seem to have understood was that without her there was no heart beating inside his chest, there was no physical need in his body; not even for food or water, only the constant longing for the most simple of things. Like the sound of her voice, the touch of her hand.

_A kiss from her lips._

"I am so sorry." She whispered, something that was so hard for her to do, and tightened her hold around him. Balthazar didn't react, and Veronica thought for a moment he didn't listen, and lifted to look at his face. His eyes were closed, his breaths even and his face relaxed. He must have fallen asleep. Veronica whispered again, how sorry she was, and kissed the side of his face. She had to return home, it would scare Dave to see her there, so after a while of just holding the man that was to become her husband, Veronica got up and walked into the shadows.


	16. How Long the Wait: You did NOT

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 092: Touch

An hour or so later Balthazar woke up and felt his body.

Ok, _that_ particular sensation wasn't normal. He quickly got up, making a lot of sound as he scrambled through the room to open the door and hurry to the bathroom, and within the next minute was on his knees, hugging the porcelain god. His stomach emptied and he panted in pain as it rebel against him and offered more offerings to the sacred shrine. He coughed, Dave finally making it to his side with a towel, padding his back and making soft soothing sound that were more like whines of pity. But Balthazar had to admit that it was nice to have someone there with him.

And it was also nice that the bathroom was clean.

Balthazar was kneeling on the ground, turned to Dave, pale and disgusted, and groaned. "No more candy for you, young man." Said Dave as a joke achieving a chuckle from his master and offered the towel, Balthazar took it grateful. "Would you like some water?"

"Cold, please."

"Are you staying or would you like to go to bed?"

"I rather remain, I don't trust my stomach."

"I know the feeling." Said Dave, smiling at him, hurrying away to fetch some iced water. Balthazar flushed the toilet and pressed his forehead to the wall, feeling it cold and soothing. He was about to profess his undying love for the particular when Dave returned. "you know, I was thinking."

"Never a good thing." Answered Balthazar, still kneeling and glad his stomach was revolted with the mere thought of eating sweets because he was consuming veggies and water from now on. But Dave handed him the tall glass of ice and water, and Balthazar cooed it once it was inside his hands.

"If I tell this to someone no one would believe me."

"Damn right, _skippy_." Balthazar drank some of the water, and was grateful it helped his stomach settle down. Dave sat beside his master, hoping he would feel better soon. "Besides you can't do that to me, I'm your master."

"Yes, that's true." A moment of silence in which Balthazar drank the rest of the water and then pressed the back of his head against the wall beside him. "Like that time you told Becky about my itching problem?"

"You have an itching problem Dave! You just haven't realized yet!"

"Really? What is it?"

"You itch for a woman." Dave stared at him. "You itched for Becky!"

"Yes I do itch for Becky." Answered Dave turning to stare at the far wall lost in though while Balthazar felt his stomach again. "Again?'

"No, false alarm."

"Anyway, why are all our troubles because of women?"

"Because we are fools unwilling to understand that…" He placed his hand over Dave's chest, falling quiet. Dave frowned at him. Balthazar hurried to the toilet again, throwing up some more, groaning as he finished. "…no matter what we do they'll never understand us! Oh dear Merlin I think I'm dying. If I do just… burn my body and throw the ashes to the sea!" He threw up again, and this time declared his undying love to the porcelain bowl out loud, hugging it. "Worse than a hangover!"

Yes even a thousand year old sorcerer whined like a baby while sick.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, just… leave me here to die." Dave got up and took the glass from the side of the bowl, moving to the kitchen to refill it.

"Balthazar; I know it's a bad time but I really need to talk to someone who is mature enough and can give me good advice."

"Look for a shrink." He called from the bathroom, flushing the toilet. Water was heard, and then Balthazar's sound as he gargled away the taste of bile. Dave watched form the door as his master washed his mouth again, then reached for the tall bottle of Listerine and gargled. He let out a cry after he swallowed the green substance making Dave cringe. That won't help.

Dave offered him the glass of water, and resigned, Balthazar just took the water and with his other hand pulled the towel with Dave's name (he did not trust Benet) and dried his face. "Well?"

"I think I'm single." Balthazar just stared at his apprentice for a moment after the statement was issued. Then asked why. "Well…"

_Their date had gone better than planned; Dave took Becky to that small restaurant that had recently opened and everyone spoke about, treating her like a princess. She asked for whatever she wanted; they even ordered champagne and desert. It was Balthazar's treat after having stolen Becky for a whole week so they milked the credit card to its max. They had desert, a little buzzed because of the champagne and had a walk through the park. With Dave holding the Dragon Ring there was little to fear; all that was left was to bask in their love._

_So in order to bask in their love they went back to Dave's apartment, empty because Benet was visit his parents for the weekend, and started a make out session. _

_Hey! It's the average young adult life, alright? Dave had worn his best suit, and Becky looked gorgeous in her little black dress, and as soon as they closed the door they started kissing. Dave, for a second, was nervous but he recovered as soon as Becky started to take off his jacket and tie, pulling him to the sofa and kissing him senseless. They hugged, they caressed, and then Dave had Becky pinned down on the sofa, both of them kissing passionately. _

_That was when it happened. He wasn't sure why he did it, part of his mind probably thinking it was about time he got on with things, the other part trying to talk some sense into him… But Dave was far too gone to listen. His hand moved down her arm, found her waist and lifting slowly, wrapped around Becky's breast._

_Becky was the one to stop first, looking up at Dave, who freaked out. _

"_Uhm, awkward?" He said a little hopeful she would take it as a statement more than a question._

"_A bit yeah." And Dave pulled his had away. IF he didn't know better he thought he saw a smile in her eyes, but Dave stopped, clearing his throat. Becky did the same, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear and licking her lips._

_Badhandbadhandbadhand!_

_An awkward silence unfolded as both of them just folded and sat on the sofa, looking at the off TV. Outside the sound of the train rocking the tracks was heard, and Becky took a deep breath._

_ "I should… probably go."_

_ "Are you sure? Shouldn't you…? Don't you want to drink some water?" Water? Why in hell was he offering water?_

_BadhandbadhandBADHAND!_

_ "No, I'm not particularly… thirsty. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" _

_ "Yeah, ok." He said, as she rounded the couch, picking up her coat and shoes, her skin flushed and beautiful. She moved forward kissed his head, and hurried out, waving at him as she closed the door. Dave wanted to follow but couldn't. He's done it._

_He looked down at the guilty limb and angry started to slap it. BADHANDBADHANDBADHAND!_

"And that's pretty much it." They had moved back to the couch and Balthazar was staring at him and holding the water of iced water. The master was staring at Dave with his mouth open, eyes in total disbelief.

"Why did you offer water?" It was obvious water was not what either of them wanted, so why bring such silly thing up?

"I don't know! I said the first thing that came to mind!"

"Water?"

"You seem more worried about me offering water than actually touching Becky's..."

"I'm going backwards on the story, besides getting to second base can be awkward." Said Balthazar surprised at the new generations. "Do you have any idea how long I waited to get to second base?" Dave shook his head, Balthazar taking a sip of water. "One year. You've barely started going out with Becky!"

"How could you wait for so long?" But Dave knew that he waited longer than that, reason why he and his wife got into a fight, and was currently here.

"Actually it was a mistake; we were practicing some moves with the broadsword, fell and my hand landed on Veronica's… You get the idea!" Yes Dave got it. But at the moment that particular event had happened there was no way of knowing he'd been waiting a thousand years for Veronica. And teenage hormones were horrible to deal with, Dave knew about that, he was still sort of dealing with them.

"Were you young?"

"Barely nineteen, and Veronica was this young, gorgeous, full…"

"Yes, I got it! And it's not helpful." He frowned at Balthazar. "You thinking about sex. It's like believing mom ever had sex. _Ew_."

"Your mother had sex, Dave! Hence you are here."

"My mother's a saint, you hear me! I was conceived through a process of osmosis." Balthazar snorted. As if Dave himself could believe that!

After a while Balthazar finished his bottle of water, and commented he was feeling better. Dave in the other hand just nodded. "What do I do Balthazar?"

"With what?"

"My _unwilling_ second base with Becky."

"Oh. Well… Has she called?"

"Yes, but she dialed the wrong number, does it count?"

"No. Why are you so afraid; that you'll be called a pervert or something like that?"

"Worse: that I got dumped for been a pervert."

"Come on! Becky hasn't dumped you yet." Dave nodded. "But you are still a pervert." Balthazar smiled, lifting the glass to take one of the small ice cubes between his teeth and crushing it. Dave mocked laughter.

"You are feeling better, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. So let's go. We've better get back to practice and forget the itching for our women, and their body parts." Balthazar stood up and searched around for his coat and shoes, then found his scarf and took the glass of water to the kitchen. Meanwhile Dave sat, knowing he would never live this particular event down.

Why did he have to talk to Balthazar?


	17. How Long the Wait: Girl Talk

**How Long the Wait**

Prompt 077: Lust

Veronica and Becky had been walking through the large plaza eating ice cream and talking about life in general when Becky decided to ask her question. Because of training Balthazar was always leaving Veronica alone, and since it was her boyfriend Balthazar was training Becky decided to make the most out of it and invited Veronica to walks around the city so she could get acquaintance with the new world faster. In the last two months she'd been able to take Veronica to the radio station and explain how things worked around, they had found a small ice cream shop that they both come to love, and now they talk as if they were old friends. The sorceress was rather amusing to hang around with and very understanding, especially when she felt lonely and/or confused.

Veronica seemed a bit depressed and although Becky offered to help with whatever problem she had the woman had decided to keep quiet for now. So Becky asked her to dress nicely for a stroll down the city, grabbed her hand dragged her to the ice cream parlor. Becky licked her strawberry cone as Veronica tried to the new rocky road flavor (at least for her it was new) and seemed to be enjoying herself. So Becky walked with her to the plaza, found a bench and sat there with Veronica just watching the city move around them. Never had Becky felt more secure in New York City.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Veronica turned to her smiling.

"Of course." Becky bit her lip, thinking in a good way to ask this without making her feel strange or sounding weir and found none.

"When you came of age… You know to meet and marry men did anyone tell you anything about… been intimate with your husband?"

"Do you mean like some sort of mother to daughter talk?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Veronica smiled. Of course she'd gotten the mother and daughter talk but it had come form the eldest maid in t he Keep, and for a whole week the other two apprentices and Merlin avoided looking at her in the eye. Veronica had been embarrassed, and when Greta made the graphic explanation of what went on behind closed doors on the wedding night Veronica almost joined a nunnery, but she'd laughed when Greta continued talking, and tried to bare the nervousness she'd felt. Veronica had never expected to marry, especially because she was a sorceress, and when she fell for Balthazar that was the last thing she'd considered; until thinking about how lovely their children would be. "Yes, I did. Why? Have your mother not talk to you?"

"No, goodness! No! My mother would never talk to me about that sort of stuff with me you know? She rarely comes visit." Said Becky blushing madly. "I grew up with my grandfather and father, so the talk I got was the conference at school."

"They talk of such things in school? Goodness, what are they teaching to children these days?" Wondered Veronica rather taken by the news. Becky smiled.

"It's only a conference explaining how the menstrual cycle changes our bodies, and we were all girls in the classroom when they offered the conference." That made Veronica understand and nod, turning back to her ice cream. "I meant, as if… did someone give you any advice for your wedding night?"

"Well yes, a few. But most of the advices were the same."

"And what advice was that?"

"Well Greta, the head maid in the Keep came over once and said; _Veronica, just remember: when you are to consummate your marriage just laid down and think about tea_."

"Tea?"

"I asked why, and she said that it would make things more enjoyable."

"I take it then men were very selfish."

"Some yes. I can never muster to think of tea when I'm with Balthazar, is just impossible." Said Veronica licking her ice cream. "But you must consider that in those times sexuality was deemed indecent by the church and virginity as highly prized; in order to produce legitimate heirs. In these days it doesn't really matter and for what I've seen it doesn't matter if the woman is pregnant or not the man would sometimes ignore the child. But, if the act is for love rather than for heirs or unions of families, reason why men were selfish, but it can be something beautiful on its own."

"I am aware of that." Commented Becky absentmindedly, not looking at Veronica. "I mean is just that… Have you ever felt doubtful of yourself when you are with Balthazar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you become really scared when you are about to be with Balthazar; to the point of physically leaving the room?" Veronica frowned, and turned to Becky. The girl smiled at her, blushing and apparently not noticing it. The sorceress narrowed her eyes and studied her friend's nervousness and finally gave a smile.

"Did Dave try to _be_ with you, didn't he?" That got the girl to blush even deeper.

"Probably."

"After dinner the other night, didn't' he? I knew it! I told Balthazar and I just knew something would happen, reason why I encouraged a chaperone…"

"Veronica no one takes chaperones anymore!"

"You two are unmarried and young you should be thinking about work and studies not… not…"

"Sex?"

"Yes exactly!" Veronica wasn't angry just… Becky would describe it as shocked. "It's better if you wait until your wedding night."

"What for? Is not like I'm still a virgin."

A moment of silence, Veronica turned to Becky, again she didn't seem surprised, just… It was hard to describe. Veronica stared at Becky for a few minutes and then sighed. "I guess children these days do have a different rising."

"Yeah." Becky watched Veronica turn to look about the lovely city and frowned. "You aren't angry I'm… I'm not…"

"No why would I be, is not like I reached my wedding night as a virgin either."

That got Becky to choke. "What?" Veronica smiled secretively and continued to look around herself. "Veronica when?" Veronica finally huffed and looked up into her memory, smiling.

"A few nights before I was trapped in the Grimhold." She said smiling softly, almost sadly. "Balthazar proposed to me, he wanted to run away and get married in some small village but it was raining and we couldn't leave. He proposed, I said yes, and… I was blinded by love and lust and all that Balthazar was. Still is." She smiled at the memory, feeling warm and flushing with the need to feel her love for Balthazar overwhelm her. "Even then I couldn't think about tea."

Becky let out a soft laugh. "No wonder Balthazar fought so long to unlock you. He wanted to get it funky with you again." Becky said jokingly.

"Oh, no, Balthazar does love me. He is my one true love."

"I'm just kidding Veronica." Becky smiled. "Dave and I went back to his apartment and… we were fooling around kissing and stuff. But then he touched my… my breast and I freaked out I guess."

"You did not want to _be_ with him?"

"Oh I did, I still do, but; Dave's been the only guy to really care and I don't want to mess things up, you know?" Veronica nodded.

"Most love stories turn tragic right after the main characters consummate their love so I believe it was a good thing you took a moment and considered things. Look how things turned out for me."

"But you didn't die."

"I was trapped in a nesting doll for a thousand years with only memories of my beloved's hands on me. I might as well have died." Becky gave a knowing nod. "I'm sure that you stepping back and looking at how things were going was a good thing."

"Try telling Dave that." Said Becky with a slight frown and not looking at Veronica, sounding defeated.

"Lust is an overwhelming thing Becky; it makes you do and say things you would absolutely not do when sane or rational. It drives men mad, women to death and entire kingdoms to ruin. Dave knows this he just needs some time to understand it that is all." Becky nodded, lowering her cone and Veronica watched her. "You wanted to be with him, did you not?" Becky turned to her, gave a little nod and looked down again. "There's no reason for you to feel ashamed of wishing to be with the man you love, rejoice in it."

"I don't want Dave to think that I don't want him. And I think he does."

"Have you spoken to him today?"

"I did for a second, dialed the wrong number and he answered."

"Then it does not count you must call him and talk to him about everything that happened and how you feel about… About…"

"Sex with him."

"Yes, that." Funny, Veronica could say the truth to anyone using any known word, insult like a sailor, and had practically become Becky's thesaurus, but could not utter the word _sex_. Becky smiled looking up at the city and sighed. Veronica shared a similar moment of peace and everything was well with the world.

"If you want to talk about your problems Veronica, feel free to do so. It's only fair I help you too." Veronica turned to Becky surprised, and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Veronica, you've been a great friend to me."

"Likewise, Becky. I have learned so much from you; the city, the language, the new fashion." At that Becky had to agree. "Speaking about fashion would you accompany back home? I have some things I would like to show you."

"Sure. Shall we?" Becky asked, getting up and finishing her cone. Veronica did the same, and bit her lip.

"Actually can we go back and buy another cone? I really liked the rocky road ice cream."


	18. How Long the Wait: Dress Rehersal

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 083: Mirror

"That is beautiful, Veronica." Said Becky as Veronica produced a dress from one of the many trunks that had been delivered from the Scotland Clan. This particular clan had served them by keeping several items hidden, and protected with magic, all these centuries. When word of Balthazar and Veronica's marriage had reached them the entire clan had set out to find both of them and return the items. There were several things in the trunks, what was possibly salvaged from looters after Merlin's death and the disappearance of his apprentices. So they held clothes and books, but mostly from Merlin's chambers. One of the crates even contained several well kept vials full of liquid, several small cauldrons, and what looked like the oldest Encantus in existence; which was because Veronica recognized it as Merlin's Encantus. Veronica had taken Becky to the privacy of her room, and opened one of the many trunks lifting its content: The dress Veronica held was a shade of baby blue, with long sleeves open sleeves and squared neck line that went low, as the first dress she'd seen Veronica in. Becky dared touch the item, and gasped.

"It's satin." Said Veronica softly, handing the dress to Becky so she could pull another one out. The next she produced was red, then a black and another blue. She kept pulling dresses and laying them down over the bed, until the bed was covered in silk, satin, and jewels.

"All of these are gorgeous." Said Becky, watching Veronica pull out another masterpiece from the trunk.

"Master always made sure to bring one dress from town after each visit to the king. There are some of these dresses I've never even worn." Said Veronica, looking at the old dresses, smiling.

"My God." Whispered Becky, fingering a particularly soft creation in a deep shade of green.

"Do you like it?"

"What's not to like? It's an authentic satin dress." She said as Veronica walked to the room's closet and pulled out several wood hangers, wondering how to hang them without damaging them. "A year ago we were trying to make a play of _Tristan and Iseult_ and we couldn't find enough dresses for the wardrobe. These are treasures for an actor." Veronica turned to her, smiling. Veronica nodded her understanding, not wishing to remember the particular story of lovers, and an idea hit her.

"I want you to pick one, the one you like the most, and keep it."

"What? I couldn't, Veronica, no."

"Please, I insist. Is not like I can wear them now, can I? It would be weir if I did, at least not outside." Becky, smiled happily, squealed and started to inspect the dresses. Every single one of them Veronica would compliment, each one had a set of jewels to go with it, each one would look lovely on her. It was a good thing they shared similar pale skins.

"You could wear them for Halloween." Suggested Becky looking over the dresses again while Veronica nodded. Balthazar had told her about Halloween and its origins and the idea of trick or treating. "I don't know. They are all so gorgeous!" Veronica opened another trunk and started to pull more dresses.

"If I'm not mistaken, here are some older dresses that I've worn. Maybe you'll find one you like."

"I like them all, that's the problem." She said, looking over the new dresses she was pulling. "I bet your master was very generous with you."

"Yes but mainly because I was considered his daughter by the court." Answered Veronica still looking at the items within the trunk with a small smile. "It was funny sometimes, he would bring me dresses and jewels while parchment and ink for the boys. Balthazar and Horvath had to fight over the new coats every year while I sometimes got furs to spare." She pulled out a new dress, this one in autumn colors. The silky chiffon had an array of colors changing under the light. As Veronica moved it towards Becky she watched it change from mossy green, lime and from burnt orange to deep red. It had a ribbon around the diaphragm with gorgeous vine of pears hanging from the very tip of the _V_ formed by the dipped neckline. Pears and crystals, amber, citrine, Veronica could see Becky recognizing the jewels, as she dared lift her hand and touch the soft material.

Becky's mouth was opened in amazement, one would say almost drooling, as she caressed the dress. "It's beautiful."

"It also has a hooded cloak; it must be in the trunk. Take it." She gave the dress to Becky who pressed it to her chest, as if to see the size, and whined.

"But is too big; it won't fit."

"Try it on, I'll make it fit." She said, dropping the dress over Becky's shoulder and turning to check the trunk for the hooded cloak. "My sorority sisters are throwing a big Halloween ball." Becky hurried to the bathroom, dragging the dress with her with the sound of its material shifting as she hurried. Her voice came from the small room; "I don't think I'll be going anyway."

"And why not? You seem excited about it. I remember you dragging a box load of little beads, feathers, and glue to get started on some masks for your sorority."

"Yeah, well. Things change." _In a matter of hours?_ Wondered Veronica, frowning as the door to the bathroom closed. Becky h ad finished the masks the night before, having asked Veronica for some help. Searching about the big trunk Veronica found the item and walked to the bathroom.

"Here, the cloak." The bathroom door opened wider, it was just slightly closed, and Becky's hand appeared, Veronica handed her the cloak and then moved to sit over the bed. She turned and with her hand lifted the full body mirror across from the room and dragged it close by, so Becky could look at herself in it.

"This dress is much more complicated than the ones I've used before."

"Need help?"

"No, I think I got it." The door finally opened and Becky stepped out shyly, dragging the material of the dress while holding the neckline over her collarbone. "See, it's too big." Veronica got up, smiling and looked at her over.

"It does look big on you." Then her hands lifted, pulling at the shoulders and— the dress hugged Becky's figure wonderfully, presenting the world her curves, the lace and ribbon became smaller, the little ribbon holding the cloak over her was fixed and she looked down at herself.

"It fits!"

"It does." Said Veronica, complimenting her on her good job putting on the dress.

"If I could do magic I would do that to all my good clothing." She laughed with the possibilities. Veronica pulled her closer, so she could take a look at herself in the mirror and the younger woman smiled.

"There's always a bit of magic in all of us, Becky." Veronica said, with a mysterious smile, "This dress brings out the blue of your eyes, and your hair, we could curl it and you'll look stunning for the Halloween party." Becky smiled sadly and lowered her face to touch the silk covered belly.

"I'm not going." She reminded Veronica, turning. Veronica frowned.

"Why ever not?"

"My friends don't want me bringing Dave," She said, moving to the bathroom, followed by Veronica who knew she will be needing help to take the dress off. "They say he's not my type; that I'm out of his league. They say he's too nerdy. They say he's dull, he's dumb and stupid. They say other things too but they are not meant to be shared." She sniffled, and Veronica knew this was some touchy subject. "Then one went and suggested that Dave must have placed some voodoo spell on me so I could fall for him."

"And you doubted him?" Asked Veronica, surprised.

"Only for a bit, then _it_ happened and I'm sure he didn't place any voodoo spell or anything…" Veronica gave a nod understanding and smiled at the woman in the mirror, the one wearing the gorgeous dress and smiled. "What do you think of Dave?" Veronica turned the girl, daring to touch the space over her heart. "What does your heart think of him?"

Becky's eyes softened, and tears filled them. Her gaze moved down and for a moment Veronica was worried, but then Becky smiled. "He's nerdy, and sweet, and yes he might be a little dull, but not stupid. And he loves me for who I am not because I'm this blond good looking girl. It's more than any of my other boyfriends even thought of me. And I love him."

"Becky I'll let you in a little sorceress secret alright? There is no spell, no potion or charm that can make anyone fall in love with another."

"Really?"

"Oh absolutely, the mind can be trick into believing itself in love, but never the heart. The heart is a delicate matter, it's tender and cannot lie, and to be loved… There's not description. And isn't it wonderful?" Said Veronica, softly, a woman in love herself.

"Yeah!" They both laughed and Veronica used a silk hankie to clean Becky's tears. Again they turned to the mirror and Veronica mused on how much Becky would have enjoyed living with them in Merlin's Keep, wearing dresses and been dragged to balls and activities in court. "It would have been nice to go to a party with this dress."

"Yes, I agree. Clothing in this century is gorgeous but these new unused dresses… " Veronica looked around the dresses and smiled at the girl. "You know; there was this ball once, in Camelot if I'm not mistaken, and Master dragged us to it. I remember because Balthazar was angry at me. Like today."

"Balthazar's angry at you?" it sounded so impossible, the perfect couple; angry at each other?

"I doubted him. I told him I would not be angry if he had bedded other women, and he was outraged. He left yesterday evening and I saw him momentarily yesterday evening… I don't think he accepted my apology." Becky was surprised, it sounded unreal; but it was the truth because as soon as Veronica spoke the words the hurt was visible in her large eyes. Discussing things with Becky, although different dilemmas, was like looking into a mirror. They had both doubted their love, they had both felt horribly guilty and the only way they could seem to let it out was with each other. "Oh, Becky what am I to do?" She asked the girl, not knowing if Balthazar had accepted her apology, her heart still aching. When the trunks had arrived she had been glad to have something to do, but now…

"I have no idea, Veronica, I don't even know how to fix my little problem." And unable to help themselves they laughed at their lack of probabilities to fix what they had broken. They held each other for a while, murmuring ideas and sniffling, when suddenly Becky sat up, her hands holding Veronica's. "I've got an idea. But I'll need your help."


	19. How Long the Wait: Hidden Library

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 057: Book

"If I had known you were a sugar junkie I might have used it against you earlier." Said Dave, as they walked towards the nearest Krispy Kreme, Dave having promised Balthazar some warm donuts first thing in the morning if they could skip practice so the young one could study for a big test the next day. It had worked. Balthazar growled something under his breath, the man was still cranky, mainly because things with Veronica had not yet settled, and Dave was a little depressed; Becky had called but things were still not quite what they were.

Balthazar must have done something because by the time they opened the door to the famous bakery the line was gone. Dave ordered, two boxes of donuts, as Balthazar sat a little ways away looking out the tall glass wall and into the city. Bearing coffee, while their donuts were prepared fresh, Dave sat across from Balthazar, offering the small bags of sugar and a smile.

"Thank you." He poured a few envelopes of the sweet grains and moved his finger a bit, the contents of the cup moving on their own. "Aren't you going to sweeten yours?"

"Glucose problems, remember?"

"I thought you were a nerd."

"That too."

"How many times must I remind you Dave? You never were glucose unbalanced, Dave; it's just a way of doctors trying to cope with the idea that they can explain magic. Since magic eats at the body when it's not strong enough Glucose sugar and other fatty compounds are the first things to go." Dave frowned a little, amazed by the little bit of news.

"So that's why I get hungry after practice." Dave said nodding, and remembering.

"And I recommend you start having midnight snacks before the power you hold can start cannibalizing your body. Usually the muscles are the first thing to go and seeing how you don't have any." Dave rolled his eyes and for a moment stared at his coffee. Balthazar finally placed the plastic top over his cup and sipped, humming with delight at the brew. It wasn't meant to brag but Dave took it as so and opened his own cup. He didn't over do it, dropping the contents of two sugar envelopes into the brew and doing the same trick Balthazar did to mix it in. Balthazar smiled, nodding his approval.

Dave tasted (processed) sugar for the first time in years, and it was addictive. When the donuts were delivered Dave thanked the girl and turned to see the usual long line of customers waiting for the product. Balthazar just opened the box and took one of the warm creations. "You don't want to over do it of course. Just try and have a reasonable intake for your usage of magic."

"Right." As if he could balance one thing with the other. They ate in silence for a while, and halfway through the box Dave cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing Halloween night?"

"Teaching you magic." Answered Balthazar, slightly annoyed.

"I meant afterwards."

"Not much, probably go back home and stare at the walls. Veronica hasn't… said much to me lately. I don't know." Dave nodded, the same thing was happening with Becky.

"Because there's this movie I've wanted to see and you know, maybe we could go."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Dave? Because I'm not available."

"Not really, more like… Male bonding."

"Dave, male bonding is done while handling weaponry; preferably broadswords. Not over movies."

"Did you ever hold a broadsword?"

"Held one? I owned two! We had to fight with lots of Morganians, armies and such. I could teach you a thing or two."

"You should." Said Dave, as Balthazar reached into the box for one final piece of sugary heaven. The master turned to his apprentice, frowning slightly. "It could be awesome to be able to fight not only with magic, right?"

"Actually it is. But I'm not that good with swords. I was better with bow and arrow, and brawling." Dave nodded, as Balthazar closed the box. The man considered the idea for a moment, Dave stealing one of the donuts and closing back the box, when Balthazar looked up. "Tell you what; I can find some old swords, some gear and bows and arrows. We could have you building some muscle mass in no time at all. But it's time consuming work, Dave. You must promise to give it a thought before accepting."

"How difficult can it be?"

"Well usually we started off at age seven, up to fourteen this time we were known as Paige, then you'll become a Squire and work with some sword masters and practice nearly every day. You wouldn't' be a real sword master until you reached 20 or 21." Balthazar rubbing his cheek, as Dave stared at him.

"That's fourteen years of work."

"Yes, I know." The master sipped his coffee, and then lifted his hand to sooth his apprentice. "But be glad there's no real need for you to master sword fighting. You can learn the basics, and then move into bow and arrow or other weapons."

"Cool I'll be shooting arrows like Legolas!"

After that Dave and Balthazar parted ways: Dave went to class and Balthazar to the city library. He inspected a lot of the old bookshelves, amazed t the dust books in total darkness could gather. The old volumes were mainly ignored because they were in what he liked to call the forbidden room; the rooms where all the books no one ever took out or even look at were hidden. Most of the books were of poetry, technical books or outdated science books. But there was a specific corner that held hundreds of books with special meaning; some old Encantuses that no longer updated, potions and spells. There were large volumes retelling the story of Arthur and the Round table, there was a thick one with Merlin's biography; and several dedicated to the apprentices of the old mage. While waiting for the war to settle down, and the children to be allowed out of their houses and show the world how special they were, Balthazar used to spend countless evening in this room; just pulling out Veronica's unauthorized biography and reading it. He did it mostly because the author had gotten a copy of Veronica's missing portrait and place it on its cover. Balthazar used to caress the tattered book, his fingers tracing the outline of her figure, the line of her lips…

Just as he was doing now.

It was ridiculous really; he had Veronica now. She was alive and well, probably out with Becky or at home doing something for the party… Wait: party? What party?

Dave suddenly ran past the alley Balthazar stood. The master turned to see the man boy disappear and after a while reappear. He had his backpack over his shoulder, his hair looked messy and he was panting. He took several deep breaths, leaned down to rest his hands on his knees, as he breathed and then once capable of talking he looked at Balthazar. "What is it Dave? Lost the other box of donuts?"

"No, I left it at the lab." He panted some more. "I just remembered something; Friday I won't be able to go out. Neither will you; we've got that party for the Arcana Cabana."

Balthazar stared at Dave; yes it was true. Becky and Veronica had been adamant they cleared their schedule for this night; Halloween was supposed to be the Arcana Cabana's opening party. How come he didn't remember that? Balthazar started to try and remember how that happen, and let his hands drop to his sides.

"We've got to go to that fitting the girls arranged, remember?" Said Dave. "I still don't get why we've got to fit some costumes anyway…"

"Dave."

"Yeah?"

"This morning we had no plans for Halloween." He said with a frown. "How come we now do?"

"We must have forgotten."

"No, Dave; one of us would have remembered." Usually they worked like that, if one forgot the other would remember, if one remembered the other would just have forgotten, but something as important as the grand opening of the Arcana Cabana? It didn't make sense. Dave frowned too.

"You know you are starting to make some sense." Balthazar nodded and placed the book he'd been watching back in place. Dave finally looked around. "What is this place anyway?"

"Forbidden Library. Now come, Dave, we are about to confront the masterminds of these little memories."

"Sounds like Harry Potter."

Balthazar started walking, Dave following. They had been busy with their own things to really notice the subtle invasion; Veronica was good and probably along with Becky's help, she was having a ball planting the memories in their minds. Oh boy if she thought he wasn't going to notice Veronica was in for a big surprise. "So what do we do now Balthazar?"

"We go to that fitting."

"Do you remember the theme of the party?" Said Dave grinning behind Balthazar, while the man just remember and froze. "That's right, Balthazar! We'll be dressed as knights." And padding his master's shoulder Dave hurried away.

Veronica hated knights so what the hell was she planning?

"Fine then you'll have to start practicing with swords earlier than expected." Said Balthazar hurrying after the boy.

"I want a nice blue and gray outfit… Were those used colors back then?"

"Sure, but I always picture you in a blue and gold outfit."

"How did Merlin used to dress?"

"I'll put it simply; I took after his dressing skills."

Dave stared at him, devastated, a moment of silence passing between them. A memory seemed to made its way through into Dave's brain and the boy gave a little nod.

"Boy do times change; this Merlinian has to look good for that party."

Veronica implanted another memory into Balthazar's brain, remembering that a lot of scholars from universities, museums and other fields of expertise were to attend, and that he needed to look dashing for the occasion. "And this Merlinian is getting a haircut."

"What? Really?"

"I've got to live up to my own memories, Dave." And with that Balthazar walked out of the library, leaving a confused Dave behind.


	20. How Long the Wait: How To

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 000: Make Up

The week passed by quickly. Between school, training, walking in late and leaving early, both Dave and Balthazar avoided any real confrontations with their respective lady. It was sad, yes, but since they were two sorcerers with a plan things had to run smoothly. But none of the girls had been really insisting in either calling or finding them. It felt weir, after almost ten months of constantly hanging around each other, but things seemed to have changed, and all four of them were scared and expecting the party in Halloween would prove it was for the better, because if it was for the worse…

Let's just say no amount of alcohol, pills or drugs in the world would be able to console Balthazar.

As agreed there was no practice in Thursday, because both had to go out and find those ever elusive accessories for their costumes, and then Balthazar was going to his haircut and Dave to the final fitting of his costume. Dinner would probably be pizza (again) and then they would struggled with Benet to catch at least three hours of sleep. Balthazar was just finishing what was hopefully his last bath in Dave's apartment, scrubbing his head dry, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"come on man, I need to go!"

"Benet, how many times have I told you let Balthazar take his bath in peace!"

"But I really need to go!" Balthazar shook his head, gathered his things, and towel dropped over his shoulders opened the door.

"if you lay those sweet prunes for a while you wouldn't have to go so often." He commented, walking out, nay been shoved out f the bathroom by Benet, who looked desperate. "And you," He said pointing at Dave. "Might want to consider a second bathroom in the new lab; we woudlnt' want this to happen there too, right?"

"Only if you lay the prune juice as well."

"Ha! Dave made a funny!" And Balthazar walked to the apprentice's room, closing the door to scourge around for his bag. Outside Dave was having a light breakfast, something Balthazar would probably frown upon, but he didn't care; he was nervous already and having one of Benet's rushes would not make him look too good during the party. For a while it was only him, tank and the TV, but then Balthazar appeared fromt eh room, and opened the fridge; found something to drink and walked to sit on one fo the chairs, sipping a bag of juice.

With his hair short, his goatee well kept and in general looking all dressed up Balthazar looked like a man from GQ magazine.

"I hate you." Said Dave, scoffing and standing to drop his plate on the sink and hurry to his room, slaming the door.

Balthazar watched im go with a frown. "What?"

"I can't wait for tonight!" Cried Dave from his room, his voice muffled throught he door. Balthazar shook his head.

"And you hate me for that?"

"No, I hate you because you look too good! Can't you look less good and let me look good?"

"No. But if it makes you feel better; You'll be the second good looking man in the party."

"unless that memory Veronica implanted in my brain about them having invited Nicolas Cage comes true."

"mm. Doubtful, that guy's too creepy."

"That coming from the creepiest store owner in New York." Dave appeared from the inside of his room, wearing his trademark jeans and plaid shirt. "I have class."

"Fine. Need a lift?"

"no. I'll take the train." Dave picked his bag, now lighter because his classes were ending fast, and looked at Balthazar. "Don't forget to pick up the costumes at twelve."

"Not to worry. They'll be here."

"And make sure it's not embarrassing pink, and it's blue this time."

"I don't promise a thing, but I'll check."

"Funny." And Dave walked out the door.

,  
,

"Veronica, do you have the make up box?"

Indeed she had it, she had actually sprawled all over the table beside the full body mirror, and was currently staring at all the different little round containers, the sticks of color, the little brushes and (according to the black stick) the thing called mascara, and base… Veronica was never a make up wearer, and when she did Greta had shown her to wear in little amounts. There was so much color here, for all parts of the face, that she wasn't sure how to proceed. Becky had stayed over last night to help with the final touches before the party and all that was left now was to put on their dresses and put on their make up.

"Yes."

"Good I need the orange shade for the…" Becky walked into the room, wearing her robe and slippers, and looked at the mess Veronica had over the small table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm… I don't know how to apply this. Married women were usually who wore this sort of stuff, I was single until recenstly I never really got educated as how to wear make up and since I grew up surrounded by men…" She babbled, anxiously wishing Becky to just shut her up.

"it's alright, it's alright. I'll show you, no biggie."

"Oh, thank you! I want to look absolutely lovely for Balthazar tonight." Becky walked closer, and qucickly chose a couple of little shades pallets, putting them beside Veronica's face, as if inspecting the colors.

"Believe me Veronica," She put the pallets down and smiled, finding a base and opening the bottle. She quickly started applying. "No matter how you look, you'll be gorgeous for Balthazar."

"Really?"

"yes, you should see him staring at you when you aren't looking. He looks absolutely stunned."

"I wanted to wear all of this when I married, but then again…" Becky nodded, their wedding had been a hurried event, but she'd known Veornica's planning for their wedding. Altough she wanted a quiet autumm event, with the right colors and a little preparations Veornica would have made a lovely bride. Could still be if they ever decide to renown vows, thing that would not surprise Becky.

"This particular shade will make your eyes stand out. And your lips don't need much color, their natural color is just perfect. Aren't you glad I took you to that little waxing parlor? Your eyebrows are just perfect." Veronica still did not understand why she had to go through so much pain removing facial hair, she didn't have much anyway, and although they offered to remove the rest of her body hair the pain in just her face had been enough. She'll just do it the old fashion way; casting a spell. So Veornica did not answer Beckys question, still the girl seemed satisfied with the work done. "I must warn you; do not cry. Even if Balthazar says something cute to you do not cry. The make up will ruin."

"I'll try."

"I promise not to cry either." Whispered Becky, now applying some of the clear powder from another, a bit bigger, box. "Even if Dave tries something silly and makes me fall all over in love with him."

"Arent' you scared?"

"A bit, but I've learned, thanks to you guys, to be very brave about these things." Becky ordered Veronica to raise her head and she did so, as Becky continued applying the make up Veronica laughed.

"You remind me of Greta."

"Who's that?"

"She was the eldest maid in the Keep, she proclaimed herself as my keeper. She was the one who told me about married life."

"Oh yeah, you told me her name a few days ago." Becky lowered Veronica's face, and to the sorceress surprice she looked as a harlequeen with the make up. She was stunned for a second, but as if nothing, Becky continued. "What happened to her?"

"Morgana killed her." Answered Veronica softly, making Becky turn from the make up pallet to her, eyes surprised and sad.

"I'm sorry."

"it wasn't your fault." There was a tense silence, in which Becky lost all concentration, and Veronica's heart ached, but then she smiled. "Morgana has taken a lot from us, but we also took a lot from her. For example; we took victory from her bare hands, twice." That had Becky smiling. "When I absorbed her soul, and then again when Dave defeated her. I now know Greta rests in peace thanks to that." Becky nodded, and lifted a black tube.

"Now this is called mascara. It's rather tricky to put on so…"

'  
'

The door to the small apartment opened, and Balthazar stepped in, carrying two large bags and a tall cup of coffee. He called out for Dave, who answered from the general direction of the room. "I've brought the costumes!"

"Did you check mine was not pink?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Pink was the only color available!"


	21. How Long the Wait: The Wait is Over

**How Long The Wait**

Prompt 000: Party

Author's Ramblings: My apologies and thanks (thanks Kenobigirlliz!) I messed up the files in my laptop and posted the draft of this particular chapter. The mistake has been resolved and now things are much clearer than before. Thanks for reading!

'

Several of the tables had been moved out of the store to make space for the two dozen professionals of the arts, professors and history gurus invited for the celebration of the store's grand opening. More than half the antiques were left on display, maybe something would be sold if someone was interested, and although that was not the intended idea, it would not be bad either. Veronica had given a small welcome to the guests and asked them to mingle and enjoy, if they had any questions they could ask either her or Becky, who had been given a crash course about most of the items. The Grimhold thought, and an older version of the Encantus, both items locked in glass boxes with very special spells to protect them were the most viewed items of the evening.

"This looks like one of the books displayed in the Merlin exhibition that visited recently." Said a lean man, wearing a jester's outfit, hat and little bells included. He had a mask and seemed to be following Veronica everywhere she went.

"It is believed to be a sorcery book," Answered Veronica, smiling sweetly. "According to the man who sold it to us it was used by several sorcerers around the world."

"Really? Do you believe in hocus pocus?"

Veronica gave an enigmatic smile, but before she could answer Becky tapped her shoulder softly. "Veronica? This is Doctor Vallejo; he is head researcher in the Cloisters."

"Welcome to our humble store, Dr. Vallejo."

"Thank you for the invitation, ma'am. I understand some of these items were pulled from several private collections."

"Indeed they were; my husband's."

"Goodness your husband must comprehend a great deal about Medieval history!" Veronica smiled at him. "Do you too?"

"Sometimes it feels like I lived there." And they shared a soft laugh. "Enjoy your evening."

"Actually I wanted to ask you about this doll; is it for sale?"

"No, it is not. We have it in display but my husband and I feel… close to it."

"I understand, have you any idea what it is?"

"Yes, it's called the Grimhold. According to legend, it is a inescapable prison for evil sorcerers."

"And what's inside?"

"Right now it's empty. But I assure you, if I ever find an evil sorcerer I will be locking him inside."

"Him? Why a man? Can't it be a woman?"

"I am of rather capricious nature, sir. I do believe I'll be locking a _him_." And she laughed, trying to make it sound as a joke. Vallejo laughed as well, and Veronica excused herself. She walked to Becky, who was talking to some older woman and put her hand over hers, making Becky turn. "I need a drink; can you cover me for a while?"

"Are you alright?"

"I haven't dealt with this many people in a while, a long while. I just need a moment."

"Alright, take your time." And Veronica walked to the side of the store, where a table of refreshments was set. She picked a bit of punch and without looking at anyone, hurried to the back of the store, close to the stairs and where things were covered in shadows. So far neither Balthazar nor Dave had made their appearance; here she was entertaining guest dressed in one of those dresses she never got to wear while in her time, observing those around him enjoying the evening and feeling absolutely miserable. They had decorated the store according to the last balls she'd gone to; the one held in Camelot for harvest; there were grape vines all around the walls, the tables were set with the colors of the season; oranges and browns, and there were some carved pumpkins somewhere around…

Barely six months out of her imprisonment and she was hating this world where she had to talk and laugh without Balthazar. God in heaven, how did he manage to even make it for over a thousand years without her? Music started, the lights were slightly dimmed and couples started dancing, very badly to the rhythm of the ancestral dances. Becky had found a small quartet of violins that had specialized in Celtic dances and songs and had convinced them to play for the party for a very low price when Veronica heard them play she agreed to have them in, they did play very well. Everyone was having fun and at least that was a good thing. Veronica finished her drink and set the glass down over a pile of boxes that did not fit in the baseman. She started walking, around the edges of the party, finding that to have been decorated by two lovesick ladies it was a job well done…

Veronica had to halt, and swallow hard. Across from the small assembly, where everyone was clapping and dancing, and hidden behind one of the thick posts decorated with autumn colored vines, was a man. He was staring at her intently, his blue eyes shinning and a small smile playing on his lips. She'd felt this before, this utter grandiose joy, she was sure she had. Yet it had been so long the leap her heart gave was almost painful; she had to move behind the large post to touch her chest and make sure it had not escaped her skin. Veronica could cry she could really sit down and cry. But Becky had said she shouldn't'.

A hand gripped her arm, and turning she saw Balthazar standing right beside her; his hand was gloved as was usual, but he wore a thick vest; the same one she'd selected for him, the long sleeves and pants, the thick wool cape… He looked just like that day she'd danced with him, that day she realized she was in love with him. "Beloved." He murmured softly, pulling her in for a thigh hug. Veronica held him, here in the darkness of their solitude as the party continued behind them, forgotten. And she just wanted to kiss him.

Thing that he seemed to understand and return.

"You are absolutely stunning." He whispered after a while of kissing, pulling her against his chest and just holding her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She was about to sob, but Balthazar kissed her again, this time his passion seeped through his lips and into hers, making her squirm to get closer one more inch, one more necessary inch, and feeling all of him.

"I know you are. And all if forgiven." The words seemed to lift all worries from her shoulders and Veronica laughed, as Balthazar delivered soft kisses down her cheeks and on to her throat, making her moan and pull him closer.

"I've missed you."

"I know." He whispered hoarsely, kissing her again.

"I love you." That made him smile, and kiss the very tip of her nose.

"I love you as well." Veronica closed her eyes and just leaned back, his arms fastening around her, as she smiled and felt secure, her insides coming together, or probably it was her heart setting on time with his, and she let out a soft laugh. Then her eyes opened and she looked into his deep blue pools… She did something, something that back on their days was forbidden, something that could have deemed her a lost soul and a disgrace for the Keep.

But now, in this society and in th is time, when all things seemed lost... Veronica took his hands, both of them, and asked him to be quiet. Balthazar frowned nd allowed her to pull him; when he realized where she was taking him Balthazar could not help but to let out a soft laugh.

"Won't your guests mind?"

"Becky's around here somewhere," She murmured, laughing softly as she pulled him up the stairs. "Besides they'll soon be too drunk to realize I'm miss…" Balthazar pulled her in for a deep kiss.

,  
,

Dave had this little thing while approaching Becky that she considered the sweetest yet most annoying gesture she'd ever seen in a man. While unaware that she was there, already watching him, Dave would look around, looking slightly lost but sure he was supposed to be there. Then he would turn, lock eyes with her, and blush. It wasn't a deep red blush, but a slight tint of the skin, and a little glint in his eyes, and he would bow his head a little, as if paying reverence to her. Most of her older boyfriends would just nod at her, then resume whatever they were doing, but not Dave; never Dave. He would drop anything he's doing to walk over and at least say _hi_ to her.

Today something was slightly off, because he was staring at her astonished; and she could not blame him. She'd put on the dress Veronica had given her, taking also her idea of curling her hair, all of it. Yes, she had told several professors she knew, Becky was wearing a wig; but that was just to explain her unnatural long hair. In reality, Veronica had extended her hair magically, then gotten to work with the curling and thickness. Her face was framed with thick long curls, her skin pale in purpose because of the make up, her lips red, her cheeks rosy.

But Dave was not looking too bad himself; he'd put on the costume they had selected for him; vest and long sleeve shirt suited him just fine, as did the trousers and thick cape. His hair was well combed, backwards, as Veronica had requested Balthazar to do (at least in the memories she'd implanted) and the boots were tall, dark and hid a small knife. Veronica had been the one to suggest the knife, as well as the sword, but neither were the ones they had selected. The boys were up to something as well, apparently.

The professor Becky was talking to asked if he could get a closer look to a particular item inside the glass stands and Becky had to regretfully inform him that the Encantus was off limits; it was not for sale. The man was disappointed for a moment but was then pulled away by a woman dressed to match his noble man's outfit. Becky was approached by a geeky looking man, along with his couple of girl friends who wanted to take a picture with her, and of her alone, she agreed knowing it would be good for the store to be kind and obliging and suddenly wondering where Veronica had run off to, and after the pictures were taken asked the boy to send her the picture by e-mail.

"Do you dance, ma'am?"

"No, sorry." She had to answer, turning… "Dave!"

"Gotcha." He laughed, and kissed her lips softly, before pulling her away. "Hi."

"Hello." She said nervously, feeling her heart hammering her ribs painfully. "Glad to see you made it."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She said blushing, looking down at her color shifting dress, smoothing several invisible wrinkles and saw Dave's hand touching her curls. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Like it? Balthazar said I looked too skinny in it."

"No, you look fine. Perfect actually." Dave nodded and nervously shifted his weight from one let to the other. Becky could see the Dragon Ring on his index finger, somehow it complimented the costume very well. He stood a bit away from her, not close enough to just drop by and brush against her, just a polite distance from her. As if he were avoiding touching her at all. Her hands linked, before her, and she was trying to figure out where that easy conversation they were always capable of striking had gone, when one of the guests asked Becky to see one of the items within the glass shelves behind the cashier. "I'll be right back."

"I'll help, I know a bit of these." And the three of them walked to the cashier, the man pointed at the article and thank God Dave followed because it was one of the small statues away from Becky's reach. Dave tookt he key, opened the glass door and pulled out the statue, very carefully, placing it over the small silk hankie Becky had placed next to the cashier.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. This is a Budda statue from China, circa 1800."

"1650, actually." Informed Dave, smiling at the man who fixed his glassed over his nose. "It was found in a tomb of one of the noble men of the Han dynasty, it used to be with a tall urn but unfortunately it was broken."

"Sad, very sad indeed." The man studied the statue, requesting to touch iht, and Dave nodded, watching him while Becky watched Dave. So her physics nerd also knew a bit of history. Balthazar's doing no doubt. "How much?"

"A lot." Dave lifted the item, showing him a little tag stuck to the inside and the man's eyes bulged. "It comes with all the proper paperwork and registration number."

"I see." The man swallowed hard, and reached itno his pocket.

"Would you like to acquire it?" Asked Becky smiling at him as sweetly as possible, as Dave looked at the other guests, all interested in several other items.

"Depends, are you included n the package?"

Oh that was not good… Becky stared at the man, too stunned to even answer, and Dave turned to him frowning. "She's not, sorry. She's already engaged." Defended Dave, angrily and stepping between the man and Becky. Hidden from the man's view Becky smiled, and leaned her forehead against Dave's back, while the man mumbled and apology and hurried away. "The nerve of some people, really." Murmured Dave, pulling the statue from the top of the counter and then lifting it to its proper place, while Becky had almost toppled forward because of his suddenly movement. "They don't respect women anymore."

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

Becky moved to step closer, and Dave stared a little taken, embarrassed as well, as she did so. Then she slowly lifted to her tiptoes, that were encased in soft color shifting silk, and kissed his lips tenderly. "My hero."

Dave blushed deeply. "Well you are my girlfriend." Becky swallowed hard, and nodded, smiling.

"Even if I didn't… stay for…" She looked at a passer by, blushing. "_Water_?" She asked, knowing he'll understand what he meant. Dave blushed, and yes, he understood.

"Well, sometimes you are not thirsty… enough."

"But I _was thirsty_." The look of astonishment that covered his features was so funny Becky had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. So she continued. "I just… I don't want to screw things up Dave. I really want you and me to last, and _water_ would only make things… awkward."

"_Water_ would make things a little awkward."

"A little…"

"Yeah, just a little. But if you want to take things slow I understand."

"You are not mad?"

"Mad? Me? Becky you wanted to have… _Water_ with me! I can't be happier!"

And all her worries flew out the window.

'

'

"Balthazar that was… that was so… so… so…"

"Mind blowing, I know." Veronica was covered with a one of the pillows resting against Balthazar's chest and panting, while Balthazar was on his back, covered with the other pillow, his ankles resting against the top of the headboard. The room was dark, the bed peeled of any covers and the room was one big mess of clothes, sheets, pillows, and shoes. The two masters were celebrating their honeymoon all over again, and panting they just rested beside each other. Veronica's silky hair was caressing Balthazar's shoulders and arm, and he lifted a hand to touch the dark strands.

"How did you know that's how I'll feel?"

"Because I've been planning to do it for a week." Balthazar turned, dropping kissed all over her face when Veronica laughed and closed here eyes. "What?"

"If this is the outcome of every fight I vote we fight more often."

"Why you little minx!" And Balthazar lifted to assault her with more kisses and caresses.

The music from downstairs was the only thing that would try to interrupt them, but it didn't reach into their lust fogged minds. At least not yet.

**How Long The Wait: The End**


	22. Mishaps: The End

**Mishaps**

Prompt 084: Glue

**Glue's Reprise**

The cracks were soft, yet enough to give him an alert.

But it wasn't the sound that woke him up, but the fact that his neck hurt. Dave frowned eyes still closed and dared open his eyes into slits. The new Arcana Cabana was below him, with all it's gorgeous antiques and glass stands, the new urns (that thank God did not imprison people) and the carpet Veronica had selected to create the path towards the back of the store. They did create a nice patter, now that Dave saw the whole picture.

But how come he could see the whole picture?

Ah yeah, he'd tried that silly glue spell and was now stuck to the ceiling.

The sound of more cracking was heard and numbly so Dave turned; the glue holding him up and wide open had dried around him, the blue had turned to white and it was cracking because of his weight. Reason why his head was hanging low, the glue had released his head earlier than the rest of his body but the weight it pulled in the dying glue was too much for it to support him. Panic set in, and Dave tried to pull his arm, at least he could try and levitate himself out of harms way, or at least push the pointing spears from his path while crash landing.

Who was he kidding? He was going to hit the ground and just wanted to at least fall on his back so his nose would not break.

Dave grunted, and was capable of releasing his hand, the one that wore the Dragon Ring. The cracks became louder, the ceiling groaning with the weight…

"I'll just step out to buy some bread I'll be back soon."

Now real panic set in, Dave's mouth fell open as Balthazar came down the stairs, followed by Veronica who was trying to tug him back upstairs, kissing him deeply. Dave had to turn away, to keep from watching is master been invited to bed (the sounds from last night had been more than enough) and closed his eyes when Balthazar murmured something utterly intimate to Veronica, who laughed.

Dave's arms was released from the glue, and now half his body hung from the ceiling, while Balthazar was just too busy kissing his wife to notice the bits and pieces of white glue falling as dust to the store's floor. "I promise to be right back." He said quickly, escaping his wife's embrace and walking quickly through the store's center, looking quite content with himself. Dave managed to hold on for a second, the stone on his dragon ring taking its usual green glow to keep him up at least until Balthazar left. The apprentice looked up, the ceiling was quite nice when you took a closer look, and prayed to God for one more minute stuck to the concrete. His leg was released, the rest of his body except left arm following and for a second Dave thought of the cruelties of life…

Veronica walked down the stairs, smiling at her husband, while the man continued to walk to the door, and then turned to look up at Dave; as silent gasp left her.

"Hurry back!" She said urging her husband out, instead it made him turn and wonder if he should really leave.

Dave landed on the ground with an undignified huff.

Veronica snorted her laughter and worry, and covered her mouth before clearing her throat.

"Never mind." And she hurried up the stairs.

"Veronica!" Called Balthazar, surprised she'd kept this secret from him, and then Balthazar turned to look at the boy on the ground, who was groaning his pain for having fallen twenty feet and landed on his side. The glue that was stuck to the ceiling gave up and rained over Dave but left the ceiling unmarked, as if nothing had ever happened. The master walked slowly over to his apprentice and smirked. "Oh I just can't wait to hear _this_ explanation."

Dave looked up at him, grimacing, and tried to get up but the aftershocks of pain were still too strong and coursing through his body to try and rise. So he just dropped fully to the ground, feeling his body for any damage beyond his ego.

So much for keeping this from his master.

**Mishaps: The End**

Author's Ramblings: What a fitting end don't you guys thing? All ends when things began and anyway so many funny things to happen, so little time! Thanks for all of those who read, reviewed, favorite, and loved this stories! I'm so happy I could cry! I might have posted that this is the end, and even put the complete label for this story but who knows? Maybe I will post something else! Thank you all! Happy Writing!


End file.
